


Особенности сверхъестественной охоты

by hisaribi



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Everyone Has Issues, Families of Choice, Fix-It of Sorts, Gen, Hunter Stiles Stilinski, Learning to live again, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pack Feels, Pack helps, Road Trips, Spark Stiles Stilinski, Survivor Guilt, Swearing, Time Travel
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2019-06-11 08:39:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15311682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hisaribi/pseuds/hisaribi
Summary: Если кому-то пришлось прибегнуть к путешествию во времени, то это крайне печальный день, потому что всё настолькопошло по пизде. Уж Стайлз-то в курсе. Он вернулся в прошлое, чтобы отменить апокалипсис под названием “Бикон-Хиллз – это смертельная ловушка”, но прямо сейчас ему бы хватило просто узнатьгде, чёрт подери, он оказался. Даже просто год был бы чудом. Кто-нибудь?Ну хоть кто-то?Или история, в которой Стайлз вернулся назад в прошлое, карма настигла его и пнула под зад, а ещё он стал охотничьим наставником Кейт Арджент. Он также не учёл Питера Хейла, и онопределённоне подписывался на всё произошедшее дальше.Его жизнь.





	1. В которой Стайлз проёбывается и всё идёт не по плану

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Hunting Pains](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9146269) by [Ragga](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ragga/pseuds/Ragga). 



> Небечено! Чудесный автор дал мне разрешение на перевод, и я очень сильно упала. Про периодичность выхода глав говорить ничего не буду, ибо \машет лапками в сторону ФБ и разных волчанка-ивентов, а также других переводов и всего остального\  
> В этой главе и правда много матов, так что осторожнее!

 

 

Если кому-то пришлось прибегнуть к путешествию во времени, то это крайне печальный день, потому что всё настолько _пошло по пизде_.

Уж Стайлз-то в курсе.

Потому что именно этим он, блядь, и занимался.

Он бурчал, пробираясь по лесу, немного обгоревший и злой на мир. Это, вот это вот всё, было просто вишенкой на торте, да даже сам по себе торт был не то чтобы хорошим, и Стайлз готов поставить что угодно, что и вишенка прогнила насквозь. Для начала, ему пришлось смотреть, как все, кого он любил, умерли самыми болезненными из возможных способов. Их смерть оказалась настолько травмирующей и ужасной, что даже Кира впала в депрессию, но когда ты выжил в столкновении с канимам, дараками, грёбанным свихнувшимся неметоном, Ногицуне, угх, и многими совсем _неправильными_ другими вещами и что-то _всё ещё_ накладывалось поверх?

Нахуй это всё.

Стайлз задолбался, вот совсеееем.

Затем, в какой-то момент, Стайлз стал искать способы предотвратить всё происходящее (весело, да?) и бам, неудачным мгновением позже во время ритуала и добавления крови из сердца единорога – отданной добровольно, и получить её оказалось не так уж и сложно – совсем немноооого больше необходимого, и _бам_ , гроебучий бам, вернулся в прошлое со вспышкой, волосы опалённые и брови дымятся, и вообще без понятия где или когда он оказался. Блин, он мог даже попасть в будущее, пёс знает. Ну разве не весело. Хотя он подозревал, что это маловероятно, потому что лес всё ещё цвёл и пах, а не сгорел до тла или вроде того. Это случалось пару раз, когда неметон оголодал больше обычного, и в итоге в заповеднике появились большие пустоши, на которых больше ничего не росло, всю жизнь высосало из земли. Однажды в радиус такой пустоши попал дом Хейлов вместе с Дереком внутри, и только после этого пенёк успокоился.

Ненадолго.

Что, конечно, не помешало ему позвать больше монстров недели, чтобы терроризировать постоянно убывающих в количестве жителей города.

Чёрт подери Дитона и его пристрастие говорить загадками! “Будь искрой”, ага, спасибо большое. За это навсегда в неоплатном долгу. Объяснило так многое, как без тебя вообще прожить. “Вера – это действие” и Стайлз всё равно не мог на силе веры заставить свою одежду высохнуть или создать самый вредный бургер из всех вреднейших на этой планете. Если, конечно, он не был в дикой панике или на волоске от смерти, таким образом, правда, получалось лишь больше несчастных случаев. Ну или, может быть, это случалось потому что Дитон не верил в чёткие _инструкции и чахнул над своими грёбанными книгами_.

Стайлза не бомбило, нет, нисколько.

Он умудрился украсть несколько книг из клиники, прежде чем ту разнесло на куски благодаря очередному припадку неметона, и самостоятельно узнал из них о рунах, которые могли бы заземлить скудное количество известных ему заклинаний, что он смог собрать за несколько лет. Если бы только оборотни не любили свою беззаботность и бросаться на амбразуру настолько, что иногда казалось, будто они на это кончали, и не разрушали всю его тяжёлую работу, Стайлз мог бы не остаться единственным в живых.

В любом случае, так как ему больше нечего было терять – и не тоскливо ли это – он запланировал вернуться в прошлое и предотвратить пожар Хейлов, потому что это, похоже, стало началом всего безумства. Вроде как. Ну, неметон был маяком Бикон-Хиллз и почти что пробудился стоило Дереку убить Пейдж в подвале у корней. Что напомнило, Стайлзу всё ещё не хватало деталей этого происшествия. Лишь одно жертвоприношение могло только начать уже происходящий процесс, а пожар у Хейлов, в свою очередь, дал направление, так как процесс уже был заложен? А? Стайлзу бы очень хотелось узнать, потому что к чёрту всё это. Он вроде как хотел и это всё предотвратить, но пожар Хейлов случился в чётко определённое время и на него было проще прицелиться, так что Стайлз надеялся на лучшее. Они могли очистить неметон и, желательно, остановить его, прежде чем тот сравнял бы с землёй город или весь штат Калифорния.

В любом случае, слишком много букв, он вернулся в прошлое, чтобы отменить апокалипсис под названием “Бикон-Хиллз – это смертельная ловушка”, но прямо сейчас ему бы хватило просто узнать _где, чёрт подери, он оказался_. Даже просто год был бы чудом. Кто-нибудь? _Ну хоть кто-то?_

Он много матерился сегодня, и крайне неизобретательно, но да пофигу. День выдался не лучшим, так что к чёрту. Ни один день вообще не был его днём, блин. Он бы проклял своё решение потащить Скотта в лес, но очень сомневался, что был бы жив, если бы этого не произошло. Девственность это социальный конструкт, но долбоклюи следовали своим традициям слишком фанатично, чтобы попробовать какие-нибудь другие типы “невинных” для жертвоприношения – что, в их мире, было бы сложнее найти, так что Стайлз мог бы позволить им презумпцию невиновности, к тому же, у него даже книг не было, так что откуда ему было знать – и Стайлз был идеальным примером девственника-задрота, от образа которого он избавился сразу же, когда жертвоприношения начались снова.

В _третий_ раз.

Он не хотел умирать, что бы другие люди не говорили. _У него_ всегда были запасные планы для запасных планов! _Это не он_ бежал сломя голову в бой с когтями и клыками наголо, _без плана!_

К чёрту, его реально бомбило.

Так что, да. Прошлое. Желательно. Ну пожалуйста.

У Стайлза на данный момент было недостаточно силы веры, пожалуйста, перезвоните позднее, поэтому он продолжал надеяться, что надежда сработает также хорошо.

Вечный оптимизм и хорошие намерения Скотта ой как сейчас бы пригодились. Иногда Стайлз задумывался, почему именно он, а не Скотт, оказался с искрой, не считая, конечно, генетического аспекта (он всегда верил, что его мать обладала магией, но в этот раз это были не просто детские размышления; у него же должно было это взяться _откуда-то_ , и точно не от отца). Хотя, Скотту не хватало воображения, так что может быть в его случае это было бы куда бесполезнее. Чёрное и белое не совсем подходят для работы в условиях, когда необходимо видеть все оттенки серого _и_ весь спектр сил, чтобы чего-то достичь.

Стайлз пообещал себе, что он начнёт верить в себя и чудеса, если он действительно попал в нужное время и место.

Радуга и блёстки, ждите его.

 

 

* * *

 

Через два часа после его новогоднего обещания (это считается, идёт?) он всё ещё плутал по сраному лесу. Очевидно, он знал заповедник не так хорошо, как считал. Неужели тот так сильно изменился за прошедшие года? Или, это вообще тот же лес?

Если Стайлз внезапно оказался в другом штате, то он кого-нибудь убьёт.

Он услышал треск где-то слева и замер, быстро активировал руну на руке и исчез из виду. Затем активировал ещё одну, чтобы запутать чувство обоняния других. Теперь ему всего лишь нужно было сохранять тишину, потому что та руна оказалась повреждена во время взрыва, из-за которого он здесь и оказался. У него были другие заботы кроме заклинаний, понятно? Он умудрился дожить до двадцати одного не создав ни одного, что было само по себе сродни чуду, особенно с учётом того, что большинство ему известных сосредотачивались на путях отступления.

Ему действительно стоило начать работать над искра-уроками, сразу же, как только выберется отсюда. Может быть, он сможет украсть библиотеку Дитона? Не то чтобы тот ей вообще пользовался, помимо кичиния ею перед невинными искорками.

Стайлз глубоко вдохнул и вступил на поляну. Четверо человек. В двоих он сразу распознал оборотней. Они лежали на земле, и парень защищал девушку – по крайней мере она выглядела ей, э, она, но если она идентифицировала себя как он, или он как она. Стайлз не собирался осуждать, его просто не туда занесло. Другие двое, похоже, охотники. Старший мужчина, ему где-то тридцать или сорок, и он наставил пистолет на оборотней. Ага, определённо охотник. Девушка была молоденькой, со светлыми волосами, и особо Стайлза не волновала.

Оборотни чем-то напоминали Дерека и Питера, так что они почти наверняка были Хейлами, что означало, что он всё ещё в Бикон-Хиллз. Ура. А ещё они были Хейлами, которых он не знал! Двойное ура, он в прошлом. В любом случае, это также означало, что его должно было волновать происходящее. Угх. Он наверное не мог просто спросить направление и пойти отсюда куда подальше. Нет, плохой Стайлз, ты собирался менять прошлое, можно ведь начать с мелочей…?

С больших таких.

Блядь.

Да пофиг, он уже здесь. Он шумно выдохнул, похоже, выдавая оборотням своё местоположение, потому что они немного повернулись в его сторону, и снял руны.

– Эй, приятель, думаю, ты не в том месте делаешь плохие-плохие вещи! – окликнул Стайлз. В тот же момент все повернулись к нему, и всё ещё стоящий оборотень зарычал в ответ. Стайлз закатил глаза.

Миленько. Определённо родственник Дерека. Невербальное взаимодействие и всё такое.

– Ты тоже один из них? – теперь пистолет был направлен на Стайлза. Угх, фанатик. Чудесно. Прям словно снова иметь дело с Джерардом.

– Полегче, старик, – Стайлз усмехнулся, когда охотник ощетинился. Девушка позади него спрятала смешок, но в остальном осталась незаинтересованной. – Ты на земле Хейлов, тебе ведь это известно, верно? Их территория, их правила и всё такое. Охотиться на землях мирной стаи противоречит Кодексу, разве нет?

– Они напали на нас, это была самозащита, – легко бросил охотник и перевёл пистолет на волков. Парень ощетинился.

– Ты напал на мою кузину без причины!

– И даже если бы они атаковали без причины, ты всё ещё на их землях, скорее всего, без разрешения, и это прямое нарушение Кодекса, – указал Стайлз. Он как можно более раздражающе подошёл ближе, чтобы иметь возможность взглянуть на девушку-оборотня. Она оказалась моложе, чем Стайлз прикинул издалека. Она также лежала на боку, зажимая живот. Чёрные линии медленно но уверенно тянулись к её сердцу.

К счастью, она не была в непосредственной смертельной опасности. Пока что. Хотя, ей нужно было лечение, и как можно скорее.

– Ладно, одна беспричинная атака, галочка. Использование аконита на неодичавшем волке на землях Хейлов, галочка. Использование аконита на _Хейле_ на землях Хейлов, двойная галочка. Возможно, ещё какую фигню устроили, вы фанатики все одинаковые. _Галочка_ , – Стайлз встал с корточек и повернулся к оборотням. Парень-оборотень был всё ещё напряжён, но, похоже, больше не считал Стайлза угрозой.

Ну, это, или охотники казались ему большей угрозой. Стайлза оба варианта устраивали.

– Если не хочешь столкнуться с немедленным увольнением или допросом в Трибунале, я бы предложил тебе дать мне одну из твоих пулек, и мы разойдёмся по своим углам. Если нет, ну, для тебя это может кончиться не очень гладко, – он радостно сказал.

– Трибунал? – девушка-охотница спросила. Стайлз наклонил голову и кивнул. Теперь, когда он задумался, она казалась немного знакомой. Что-то в форме её носа казалось знакомым. – Почему это Трибунал будет беспокоиться о кучке обов?

– Солнышко, – Стайлз протянул, и девушка нахмурилась. Ой, ладно. – Охотничий Трибунал является Трибуналом, потому что его беспокоит. В смысле, это практически его работа. Заботиться о правилах, если уж не о самих оборотнях. Мы ведь _не_ хотим войны, верно? Разоблачение ведёт к гадостям с обеих сторон

Конечно, в его время никто не рассказал им о Трибунале, и когда они о нём узнали, охотники уже приехали выяснить что за безумие происходило с Неметоном, и либо усиливались на нём и были убиты, либо бежали и никогда не возвращались. Те, что бежали, были в основном бесячими гадами, которые потом решили, что Неметон стал последствием сверхъестественной активности, и таким образом объявили судную ночь чтобы “очистить землю”.

Стойте, Стайлз ещё не рассказывал? Ага, была чистка. Которая забрала с собой Лидию, что пошла обсудить перемирие, и это заставило Стайлза взорваться от ярости. У него на спине всё ещё остались шрамы. Это не было весело, так как Стайлз даже не знал, что он так умел, а значит и не контролировал. Всё ещё не мог.

Виселье.

Ебись Дитон конём.

Девушка задумалась на несколько секунд, кивнула и щёлкнула пальцами. Охотник поморщился и нахмурился.

– Мисс…

– Пистолет, Ричард.

– Послушайте, Мисс…

Её взгляд потяжелел.

– Пистолет. Ричард, – она медленно повторила, словно бы говорила с ребёнком.

Охотник – Ричард, его звали Ричард? Он больше _походил_ на Дика, – сильнее нахмурился.

– Ваш отец…

– Не здесь, – с придыханием сказала она. – А я здесь. Так ты пойдёшь против моего приказа? Мм? Мой _отец_ только приказал тебе показать мне как нужно охотиться. Видимо, ты не шибко хорошо справляешься, – выражение лица девочки превратилось в маску из стали. – Ещё раз, Ричард. Пистолет.

Дик выглядел недовольным, но поклонился и отдал ей пистолет. Девушка опустошила его на землю, словно бы и не видя всех угроз, и бросила одну пулю Стайлзу. Он кое-как смог её поймать.

Она подошла ближе. Оборотень, Стайлз почти забыл о нём, снова зарычал. Девушка даже не вздрогнула, повернувшись к Стайлзу и полностью игнорируя волка. Стайлз моргнул.

У неё были яйца.

– Покажешь мне, как это делается? – спросила девушка. Дик возмущённо вздохнул позади.

– Мисс, вы не можете просто попросить незнакомца..!

– Ричард, помолчи, – она уставилась на Стайлза и наклонила голову. – Ну?

Стайлз фыркнул и пожал плечами.

– Ну устраивайся поудобней.

Как бы ему хотелось уметь извлекать маленький огонёк из пальца, но, наверное, он взорвал бы себя, если бы попытался. Искры всё ещё нуждались в хоть каких-то основах, прежде чем они смогли бы выдать что-то, ну, _базовое_. Даже с верой чудеса не случались. Грёбанный Дитон. Он похлопал себя по карманам, прежде чем найти то, что искал. Затем открыл пулю и высыпал аконит, сжёг его и – прежде чем парень-оборотень смог среагировать – прижал пепел к ране девушки. Она закричала, но чёрные линии исчезли прежде, чем их атаковал злой волк.

Девушка охнула.

– Так вот как это делается. Мне всегда было интересно как обы выживали даже после выстрелов. Буду знать.

– Рад помочь, – Стайлз фыркнул. Он потянулся и повернулся к девушке. – Как ты смотришь на то, чтобы показать мне где выход из этого гроебучего леса, и мы будем квиты?

– Потерялся? – усмехнулась она.

– На дороге жизни.

Девочка хрюкнула от смеха. Крайне неженственно. Стайлз подумал, что её наставник – он ведь должен быть её наставником, да? Крис как-то мельком упомянул эту традицию, когда объяснял про Трибунал и про другие касающиеся стай вещи – не мог выглядеть ещё более возмущённым.

– Конечно, почему бы и нет? – она уставилась на оборотней, которые теперь оба стояли. Она отмахнулась от них и намеренно повернулась к ним спиной.

– Сюда.

Стайлз в последний раз посмотрел на Хейлов и пошёл за девушкой. Дик шёл за ними, бормоча себе под нос всё время.

– Ричард, я ведь сказала тебе помолчать.

Бормотание прекратилось.

Стайлз хмыкнул.

Ему _нравилась_ эта девушка.

 

 

* * *

 

Стайлз забрал свои слова назад.

Ему совсем не нравилась эта девушка!

Конечно, она показала ему выход из леса, и даже подвезла – что, если подумать, казалось слишком добрым жестом, но Стайлзу так понравилось раздражённое выражение на лице Дика, что он принял предложение – но затем она отвезла его в дом где он увидел Джерарда. Грёбанного. Арджента.

Потому что девушкой оказалась Кейт. _Грёбанная_. Арджент.

Он не мог убить его при всех свидетелях – и их окружали двенадцать или даже больше охотников – и кровавая расправа над охотничьим кланом внутри территории Хейлов привлекла бы слишком много внимания к Бикон-Хиллзу и его неметону; скорее к факту, что здесь он вообще был. Стайлз даже не мог сбежать, потому что Дик стоял у него на пути. Прямо позади него.

Угх, его _жизнь_.

Ну, Кейт была необычным подростком, значит Стайлз всё же попал в прошлое ещё даже до встречи Дерека с Пейдж. Ура. Также это означало, что мобильные телефоны были древними и ему предстояло скучать без интернета, форумов, тумблра ещё несколько лет до их изобретения! Ну или до того, как они станут столь же доступными, как и в будущем.

К слову, стоп, почему бы _ему_ не изобрести что-то из этой степи? Типа, создатель фейсбука был богат. Стайлз мог стать богатым! Это, наверное, жульничество, но эй, ему нужна была хоть _какая-то_ награда за спасение мира.

Может быть это планирование слишком наперёд, но в любом случае.

Планы, Стайлз их обожал.

– Кейт, – заговорил Джерард и Стайлз попытался никак не реагировать на его голос. Годами, его немедленной реакцией на бывшего – нынешнего? – патриарха Арджентов стало “убить на месте”. Его пальцы дёрнулись, и это не прошло незамеченным. Ему показалось, что краем глаза он заметил, как кто-то стал играться с пистолетом, и он почувствовал, что на него уставились.

Хах, какая базовая тактика устрашения. Его отец мог лучше.

И всё же она вроде как сработала и Стайлз заставил себя расслабиться. Он не был пуленепробиваемым, что жаль.

– Кто это тут у тебя?

– Отец, это… – Кейт обернулась и многозначительно посмотрела на Стайлза. Он осознал, что даже не попытался представиться.

Хах. Мелисса бы ужаснулась его манерам.

– Стайлз, – он сказал. Маленький Стайлз не будет использовать это прозвище ещё несколько лет, если он вообще родился, и он и Стилински не попадут в радар сверхъестественного даже дольше, а может и никогда, что обезопасит Стайлза…

Мозг, хватит.

– Стайлз? – Джерард поднял бровь.

– Просто Стайлз, – он победно улыбнулся. На Джерарда это никакого впечатления не произвело. Стайлз задумался над тем, какую картинку он из себя представлял, в грязной, немного обожённой одежде и кожаной куртке, которую он позаимствовал у, мать его, Джексона. Или скорее, Лидия забрала её и отдала Стайлзу, чтобы он надел, а вернуть так и не удалось. Потом Джексон умер, и…

– Ричард показывал мне как охотиться на оборотней, но, похоже, снова упустил некоторые важные детали, – сказала Кейт. Джерард повернулся к ней и указал продолжать. Стайлз почувствовал, как что-то прижалось к его спине. Боги, кто-то не особо счастлив, легкомысленно пронеслось в голове. Он мог бы пережить пулю в спину. Если бы ему повезло. И если бы она не задела чего-то особо важного.

Он действительно ненавидел Кейт. Ему стоило избавиться от неё и Дика в лесу.

– К примеру, – она продолжила. – Охота на занятых землях. Сейчас у нас есть действующее соглашение с Хейлами, и оборотни были неодичавшими членами стаи. Он также напал на них без причины и с крайним предубеждением. Я думаю, правильно будет сказать, что он не справился со своей работой, верно?

Джерард уставился на неё с нечитаемым выражением лица.

– Стайлз чудом пришёл как раз вовремя, чтобы не дать Ричарду нарушить соглашение. Он также показал мне как лечить рану от аконитовой пули, что, как ты знаешь, является частью моего обучения, с которой по какой-то причине я ещё не знакома. Для будущего матриарха Арджентов, это крайне серьёзное упущение, – она закончила и накрутила волосы на пальцы.

Стайлзу пришлось укусить себя за щёку, чтобы не заговорить. По какой-то причине, он никогда особо не думал, что Кейт стала бы матриархом Арджентов, если бы не умерла. А может уже была? Ему казалось, что Виктория вцепилась в этот титул, пока всё ещё была жива, потом он перешёл к Эллисон… и затем к Крису, так как никаких женщин – или не спятившего Джерарда – больше не осталось.

Боги, одна только мысль о том, что Кейт вела бы охотничье сообщество, вызывала у него дикую головную боль. Ему даже стало интересно, откуда пришли все эти внезапные знания. Он знал, что сказал примерно то же самое, но Кейт говорила об этом так, словно бы уже давно знала, а на поляне она выглядела так, будто слышала об этом впервые.

Пистолет направленный ему в спину угрожающе дрогнул.

Ладно, это всё не важно. Ему нужно выбираться.

Немедленно.

– Ну, я просто немного помог, ага, одно хорошее деяние в день и всё такое, – он улыбнулся, надеясь, что улыбка выглядела не такой фальшивой, которой была. – Ничего важного, так что можно я просто…

– Он также знал о Трибунале.

Стайлз моргнул, когда внезапно все посмотрели на него. Что не так?

_Что?_

– К какому клану ты принадлежишь? – мужчина слева от Джерарда спросил. Стайлз снова моргнул, не понимая что происходит.

– А что?

Выражение его лица могло казаться только скучающим.

– Трибунал, как тебе должно быть известно, состоит из главных охотничьих кланов и ассоциируемым с ними. Так что. Из какого клана _ты_ , и почему не сообщил Арджентам, что прибыл на их территорию?

Ну блядь _конечно же_ Крис не упомянул о том, что вольные пташки без кланов, наверное, даже не знали о том, что Трибунал вообще, чёрт подери, существовал. Не то чтобы тогда это имело какое-то значение, но было бы неплохо об этом знать, особенно теперь, когда Стайлз внезапно стал охотником и оказался в гуще долбанного мерения письками охотничьего сообщества. _Почему_ все взрослые в его жизни вообще пытались всё усложнить? Неужели он как-то согрешил в прошлой жизни, чтобы так сильно страдать теперь?

Хотя, технически, он только что ушёл из своей прошлой жизни в прошлое, которое теперь стало его настоящим, что означало, что его собственная карма его настигла, и это казалось слишком сложным даже чтобы думать об этом, и Стайлз просто сильно ненавидел свою жизнь сейчас.

Он уже упомянул, что ненавидел Кейт? Или Джерарда. Или Дика, Криса, Дитона, практически всех? Не себя, конечно, он был классненьким. Ему стоило бы просто стать отшельником с самым быстрым вай-фаем где-нибудь далеко, но чтобы туда ездили доставщики, вместо того чтобы выдернуть лист из книги Скотта, принести себя в жертву и всё такое.

Его _жизнь_.

– Моего единственного живого родителя убило сверхъестественное существо, а меня спас охотник, – объяснил Стайлз, в голове быстро крутились шестерёнки. – И мне предоставили средства защиты от сверхъестественного, – это даже было правдой. Шерифа убила спятившая Моррелл, когда он пытался защитить Стайлза, настоящую цель дарака, которого спас своим, пусть и поздним, прибытием Крис. Стайлз даже не хотел идти на его похороны, слишком много слёз и пистолет со всеми разновидностями пуль, которые Крис только смог найти в своей коллекции.

– Нет клана? – хмуро потребовал ответа Джерард. Стайлз пожал плечами.

– Он умер почти сразу после этого. Думаю, я должен был стать его наследником или вроде того, он типа оплакивал свою мёртвую семью.

– Необычно, но может быть правдой, – сказала женщина справа от Джерарда. Она, казалось, годилась Стайлзу в матери.

– Он назвал своё имя? – мужчина слева спросил. Стайлз снова пожал плечами.

– Нет.

Технически, Крис никогда не представлялся Стайлзу, так как они заочно знали друг друга благодаря Скотту и Эллисон.

Он огляделся и увидел, как несколько охотников немного расслабились. Кейт смотрела на него с нездоровым блеском в глазах.

– Должно быть ты фрилансер, – сказала женщина. Она сделала шаг вперёд и протянула руку. Стайлз озадаченно пожал её.

– Можно так сказать.

– Шеннон Колдвелл.

– Стайлз.

– Нет фамилии?

– Нет той которую мне бы хотелось афишировать.

Ответ вызвал несколько поднятых бровей и напряжённых спин. Стайлз моргнул и осознал, как оно могло быть воспринято. Он поспешил объясниться:

– Ну в смысле, не то чтобы я преступник или вроде того, или что кто-то из моей семьи был таковым, да бога ради, мой отец был шерифом, и я не поехавший неподконтрольный фанатик, просто… мой отец умер. И затем я… отказался от фамилии… В смысле…

Кейт фыркнула. Стайлз раздражённо посмотрел на неё. Она лишь улыбнулась без капли раскаяния.

– Оставить имя сродни очищению, – сказал мужчина возле Джерарда. – Люди принимают фамилии других кланов, кто-то чтобы изменить жизнь, а может и без причины. Ты не обязан объясняться.

Стайлз покраснел. Давненько он не расценивал ситуацию настолько неправильно. Приятно знать, что он всё ещё неловкий придурок глубоко в душе.

– Ты выглядишь немного потрёпанным, – отметила Шеннон. – Долго путешествовал?

– Можно так сказать, – он повторил свои же слова и подавил желание поморщиться, когда она остро на него посмотрела. – Я помогаю где могу. У меня давно уже не было настоящего дома.

Шеннон медленно кивнула, взвешивая его ответ.

– И если у тебя нет клана, то вряд ли ты остановишься где-то, это может привести к лишним подозрениям. Мы сильно оберегаем наши границы.

– Что за совпадение, прям как волки! – вставил Стайлз. Дик за ним скрипнул зубами, чем привлёк внимание Шеннон. Стайлз почувствовал, как он убрал пистолет от его спины. На заметку, Дик боится этой женщины. Стайлзу, скорее всего, тоже бы стоило бы, хотя, честно говоря, он никогда не реагировал на страх рационально.

– Что О’Лири сделал?

– Ну по сути то, что мадмуазелька сказала, – Стайлз усмехнулся, когда Кейт ощерилась. – Я видел, что он держал на мушке двоих Хейлов, в одного выстрелил пулями с аконитом, и, судя по всему, хотел их обоих прикончить в качестве урока.

– Интересно, – проговорила Шеннон, взгляд тяжёлый. – О’Лири, иди с Доукинзоном. Я хочу переговорить с тобой позже.

Дик нехотя, бросив неодобрительный взгляд, пошёл за мужчиной слева от Джерарда. Стайлзу стало интересно, какова здесь была иерархия. Джерард казался слишком тихим, его голова заметно опущена. Лицо выглядело нейтральным, но Стайлз не обманывался. Его могло закинуть больше чем на десять лет назад, но вряд ли бы вещи изменились так сильно, верно? Или он проебался даже _сильнее_ и попал во вселенную, где Джерард не злой? Или всё же злой? Может он просто лучше это скрывал?

Что _вообще_ происходит?

– Кэтрин, – Шеннон нахмурилась, и Кейт поморщилась. – О‘Лири уже четвёртый наставник, через руки которого ты прошла меньше чем за полгода. Нет, не прикидывайся невинной овечкой. Твои отпечатки везде на этом происшествии.

– Он некомпетентен. Я бы _ничему_ у него не научилась! – она запротестовала.

– И всё же ты чуть не создала серьёзное разногласие между Арджентами и Хейлами.

– И я бы об этом от него не узнала, – беспечно сказала Кейт. – И я бы его в любом случае остановила, чтобы они могли убежать или вроде того. Ричард был…

– Кейт, чтобы стать успешным матриархом Арджент, ты обязана уважать традиции и правила. Что бы подумала твоя мать? – Шеннон сказала, выражение лица суровое, и девушка сгорбилась, мрачно глядя в сторону. Джерард прокашлялся.

– Если в этом проблема, я могу взяться за её обучение. Как её отец, я какое-то время наблюдал за проводимыми её матерью тренировками, когда учил Кристофера, и неплохо знаком с её методами.

Шеннон поджала губы.

– Элизабет была очень строга к её тренировкам. Ты уверен, что сможешь?

Джерард кивнул и улыбнулся.

– Кейт окажется в хороших руках. Вы видели, как хорошо Кристофер справляется в Неваде.

Стайлз нахмурился. Значит, матриарх Арджентов, эта Элизабет, умерла меньше года назад? И Кейт должна была стать её наследницей? Была ли Шеннон временным матриархом? Или же эту роль всё равно занимали Джерард или Виктория? Он без задней мысли похлопал себя по карманам, прикидывая что у него есть. Ручка, фонарик, записная книжка, которая, оставалось надеяться, уцелела, так как в ней записано большинство его записей по рунам, его кинжал, и, слава богам, деньги!

Должно быть он улыбнулся как поехавший, потерявшись в своих мыслях, потому что Кейт оказалась рядом.

– Чего улыбаешься?

– Я богат! – он сказал прежде чем смог себя остановить. На Кейт это не произвело особого впечатления. Стайлз проигнорировал её, глядя на пачку денег. У него… в целом около двухсот или вроде того долларов. Это много чего ему даст, если он будет осторожен. Он мог бы, возможно, найти какую работу, скопить денег, и потом…

– Двести и ты богат? Вау, ты рос необеспеченным ребёнком.

Стайлз шмыгнул носом и убрал деньги обратно в карман.

– Не все мы рождены с серебряной ложечкой во рту.

– Ужасно. Ты мог бы её продать.

Он фыркнул прежде чем смог остановиться. Кейт казалась очень довольной собой.

Ему очень не хотелось проникаться к ней симпатией.

– Тебе не стоило привозить меня сюда не говоря ни слова.

– А что мне было делать? Ты странный охотник на нашей территории. Кто знал, зачем ты здесь?

– Совсем как ты и Дик… В смысле, Ричард.

– Дик, – она прикусила губу. – Он и правда был говнюком, о боги. То-сё, Джерард это, Элизабет то. Выпрями спину, тебе нужно сделать это и то, быть этим человеком, а не тем, угх! Все наставники такие. У них у всех словно стояк на моих родителей. В смысле, мама была прекрасной, но…

– Нелегко отделить себя от других, когда все вокруг пытаются вылепить из тебя что-то на свой лад.

Кейт кивнула.

Он вздохнул. Он слишком хорошо понимал это, своими глазами видел отравляющий эффект.

Боль пронзила его разум.

_Эллисон._

– Ну если ты хочешь выйти из их тени, то тебе нужно обрести контроль над своими тренировками, а не портить их. Не следуй чужим приказам бездумно, находи свои ответы, делай всё по-своему. Не иди ни за кем слепо. Это только к горю приведёт.

Кейт моргнула.

– Это произошло с тобой?

– Что? А, нет, – Стайлз покачал головой. – Мой наставник ничего особо не делал, только прививал мне навыки. Я был совершеннолетним и слишком независимым для своего же блага. Если бы он попытался слепить из меня что-то, я бы убежал от него. Такой судьбы и врагу не пожелаешь.

– Хмм… – Кейт промычала с задумчивым выражением лица.

– Что?

– Ничего.

– ...Это звучало как что-то.

Она хитро улыбнулась, затем громко и чётко вклинилась в разговор, происходящий позади них, эффективно прерывая что бы там не обсуждалось:

– Я хочу, чтобы Стайлз стал моим новым наставником.

Стайлз открыл рот.

_Чего?_

– Нет! – он выпалил, когда все посмотрели в их сторону. Ему показалось, что на виске Джерарда пульсировала вена.

– Серьёзно, Кэтрин? – спросила Шеннон, подняв брови. Кейт ощерилась.

– Я никогда не стану самостоятельной охотницей, обучаясь у отца или его людей. Как мне стать охотницей равной моей матери, если у меня не будет на это шанса?

– Кейт, твоя мать следовала тради… – Джерард начал, но дочь его прервала.

– Я не говорю, что откажусь от них! Я имею в виду, что мне нужна возможность для развития! – надавила Кейт. – Мать тренировалась в другом клане, далеко от семьи, и училась тому, чему не могла бы в другом случае, но мне предлагали наставников только из нашего. А теперь у нас есть кто-то, у кого нет никаких связей! Кто-то с нейтралитетом, и у кого нет никакой предвзятости в отношении меня или моих родителей, о том, что я могу выучить!

– У меня нет опыта! Мне двадцать три! – настоял Стайлз. И он определённо не был нейтральной стороной! Он оставит её в первой же канаве, из-за того, что она сделала в будущем…

Но теперь это в прошлом.

Мог ли он прикончить её только из-за того что она _могла бы_ сделать в далёком будущем?

– У тебя почти пять лет опыта! – возразила Кейт. – С умением подкрадываться к людям с большим опытом, и даже обам! Это о чём-то говорит, этого никто из моих бывших наставников сделать не мог!

– Ты к ним подкрался? – спросил Шеннон. Стайлз покраснел.

– Это мелочи, – он проныл. Это была магия, даже если он этого не упомянул. Кто знал, чем это может кончиться для его очевидной легенды? Ему не хватало ключевых деталей!

– Интересно. Здесь Ардженты слишком укоренились, так что путешествие может помочь тебе и отношениям между кланами. Ну что же, Стайлз без фамилии, с сегодняшнего дня ты охотник, ассоциирующийся с кланом Арджентов, и наставник их наследницы. Я желаю тебе удачи и надеюсь, что ты будешь сохранять осторожность. Для тебя плохо кончится, если что-то случится с твоим будущим лидером, – Шеннон приятно улыбнулась. – Я, Шеннон Колдвелл, силой данной мне Трибуналом Двенадцати, провозглашаю тебя наставником Кэтрин Арджент. Можете идти.

Она ушла с недовольным и спорящим Джерардом, оставляя гордую собой Кейт и ошарашенного Стайлза.

_Какого чёрта только что произошло?_

Он взмахнул руками и громко простонал, Кейт радостно смеялась и танцевала милый победный танец.

По крайней мере скажите ему год!


	2. Глава 2: В которой Стайлз обретает неожиданных Йоду и нахлебника

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Хэй давно не виделись я пока что жива  
> Теперь у нас есть восхитительная обложка от [котика-ктрл](http://ctrlkun-i-raduga.tumblr.com/)!  
> Я добавила её в начало предыдущей части!

Стайлз вздохнул.

Итак.

Тысяча девятьсот девяносто седьмой.

Превосходно.

Он прыгнул аж на два десятилетия назад, маленькому Стайлзу было три года, а маленькая гадина по имени Кейт Арджент – и по совместительству его новая протеже – пятнадцатилетний подросток. А, и он должен был уехать вместе с ней в прекрасное далёко, в соответствии с историей, которую он сам же себе создал – случайно, спасибо, Крис, который клялся придумать ему новую, когда они должны были встретиться в этом времени – охотника-фрилансера. Не стоит забывать ещё и о том, что теперь он ещё вроде как часть клана Арджентов, что только добавляло ложку дёгтя в бочку мёда – нет, скорее это была бочка дёгтя без даже ложки мёда. И Джерард уже его ненавидел. Чувства были взаимны, хотя, у Стайлза это было больше связано с мечтами о кровавой смерти Джерарда.

Правда, они обменялись сочувствующими взглядами, что заставило Стайлза сомневаться во всём, что он знал.

И Джерард и Стайлз пытались оспорить, вместе и порознь, решение вынесенное Трибуналом – _его жизнь_ – но от их “опасений” отмахнулись как от назойливой мошки. Типа, Кейт определённо училась в старшей школе, верно, так что Стайлз пожаловался, что ей нужны социальные навыки как будущему матриарху, и что может научить её жизни лучше старшей школы? Настоящий ужас! И ещё экзамены. Шеннон только снисходительно улыбнулась, и сказала, что “Кейт обучалась на дому с безвременной кончины её матери”. Она и без того была самой лучшей в классе, ведьма, и у неё на руках был план обучения, сделанный для её самостоятельного изучения материала, с редкими репетиторскими занятиями, и сдачей экзаменов в то же время, что и другие. Это не просто справка об окончании школы, это что-то большее.

Стайлз подозревал, что там были замешаны подставы и взятки, возможно, те же самые, что сделали Джерарда директором лет через пятнадцать.

Он затем попробовал надавить на семейные узы, мол, ей нужна поддержка в столь тяжёлое время, но это опасение сняли со счетов ещё быстрее, чем прошлую жалобу. Это была жизнь охотника, чего он ожидал, сюсюканья? Ей нужен был опыт, а не избалованность.

Стайлз этого не понимал. У него было _слишком много_ опыта жизни в одном месте, и ещё больше на его долю выпало отчаяния из-за гибели членов семьи, не только связанных с ним кровавыми узами.

И они жили в одном.И. Том. Же. Грёбанном. Месте.

Джерард до ужаса напоминал лимон после этого. Судя по всему, это был один из его основных аргументов, которым он пытался воззвать к женской стороне в Шеннон или типа того. Стайлз начинал сомневаться, что у неё она вообще была. Ей доставляло какое-то нездоровое удовольствие отказывать ему и Джерарду снова и снова.

Если, конечно, это не была её женственная сторона. Теперь, когда Стайлз об этом думал, она слишком уж напоминала ему Викторию Арджент. И Лидию.

Он даже не смог озвучить другие доводы, если честно, становящиеся всё слабее и слабее, и звучащее больше как “не хотю”, потому что эта ведьма остро улыбнулась, дала ему чек на десять тысяч зелёных, который она заставила Джерарда подписать на его глазах – ему стало интересно чем же она таким ему угрожала, что он на это пошёл – и сказала ему связаться с Арджентами, если понадобиться больше. Тренировать охотника, особенно матриарха, могло быть дорого.

Стайлз замолчал после этого, только отметил, что у него не было машины.

Вместо ответа ему бросили ключи.

Что же, по крайней мере, Стайлз выбрался из дома Арджентов живым. Это был плюс, верно? И он не собирался отказываться от бесплатной машины, ну уж нет. В любом случае, это была классная тачка. Интересно только, принадлежала ли она Джерарду, но, скорее всего, нет. Ему не могло так везти.

Так что вот он он, планировал долгую-долгую поездку в кафе в центре города – он не помнил, чтобы посещал его хоть раз, но у них были хороший кофе, и мерзкие бутерброды, так что ему оставалось только задумываться, не поэтому ли они закрылись – ни с кем иным, как с Кейт Арджент. По крайней мере, у них был план периодически возвращаться в Бикон-Хиллз, так что у Стайлза появилось время разобраться, в чём проблема с Неметоном, пока он сам пытался пережить всё остальное.

Виселье.

– Я хочу съездить в Нью-Йорк, – сказала она. – И в Вегас, мы должны заехать в Лас Вегас! Ты можешь провести меня в казино! И канадская граница, Ниагарский водопад! – она пропустила волосы между пальцами и покачала ногой в воздухе. Её глаза практически горели, пока она игралась с картой, глядя на все Соединённые Штаты. Стайлз закатил глаза и обречённо посмотрел на остатки бутерброда.

Солёные огурчики, угх. Единственная отвратительная вещь в остальном лучшем бутерброде, который он ел за последние несколько лет.

Он попробовал один в любом случае – может, они сделали что-то, чтобы те стали съедобными – и сморщился. _Неа._

Отбой, отбой! Миссия провалилась!

– И чего ещё принцесса хочет? – он спросил, морщась и пытаясь избавиться от вкуса во рту. Даже кофе не могло этого смыть. Его жизнь разрушена.

Кейт ощерилась. Посмотрите ка, искры стали пламенем.

– Не зови меня так.

– Но я твой наставник! – передразнил Стайлз, возвращая ей её же слова. Он насмешливо шмыгнул носом. – Да, меня практически вынудили это сделать, так что да, принцесса. Я буду звать тебя так, как захочу.

– Я _не_ принцесса! – прошипела девушка.

– Как-то слишком сильно сопротивляешься. “Я хочу, чтобы Стайлз стал моим наставником!” Ресничками похлопала, пару сладких слов сказала, и бам, вот и получила то, чего хотела, верно? Ты, должно быть, привыкла к этому с, сколько там, тремя, четырьмя, пятью наставниками?

Кейт нахмурилась и скривила губы. В этот момент она сильно напомнила Стайлзу своё будущее я. Холодная и всё же взрывоопасная.

Ага, он точно подстроит несчастный случай когда-нибудь, когда он сможет не подставить себя под удар в то же время. Наверное. Чаша весов всё ещё качалась между этим, и тем, а хотелось ли ему вообще прибегать к таким сложностям.

– Может быть кто-то хочет увидеть больше, чем просто заповедник и Сакраменто! – она вскипела. – Не то чтобы ты знал. Сирота без корней! Жизнь должна быть прекрасна, но угадай? Тебе придётся с этим смириться! – Кейт выплюнула. – Потому что, как ты сказал, я “принудила” тебя к этому! И как тебе нравится, что тебя обошёл подросток, старик?!

Стайлз посмотрел на неё и фыркнул. Кейт выглядела так, словно бы решала между тем, чтобы выйти отсюда или ударить его, но так и не выбрала, потому что Стайлз безумно рассмеялся прежде, чем она смогла решить.

Кейт была практически права, за исключением одной маленькой детали.

Он тоже никогда не выбирался дальше Сакраменто. Это единственное место вне границ округа Бикон, которое он когда-либо посещал. Ну, если не считать тех странных поездок в Мексику, но в ретроспективе, нет, это не считалось, потому что он, по сути, видел только охотников, руины и песок. Слишком много песка. Он его ненавидел. Он грубый и колкий и лезет везде!

_Ха._

Каким макаром он вообще мог выглядеть как опытный охотник и обошедший весь мир путешественник, если он вообще ничего не знал?!

– Над чем ты ржёшь? – потребовала ответа Кейт. Он покачал головой, но не смог до конца подавить смех. Ситуация напоминала ту, в которой слепой шёл за слепым. Их обоих убьют. Он попытался вдохнуть между смехом.

Ох, они оба умрут, и он заберёт Кейт с собой. По крайней мере, возможно, он предотвратит пожар Хейлов. Нет, к чёрту, это того не стоило.

– Ладно, мадмуазелька, думаю, нам нужно прояснить кое-что. Позволь мне сказать прямо, только один раз, так что я могу съебаться в закат, а ты найти себе другого наставника, – он поднял руки, не давая Кейт сказать что-то, и, драматично взмахнув пустым стаканчиком с кофе, легко продолжил. – Я, Стайлз, не охотник. Всё.

Кейт нахмурилась.

– И?

Стайлз приоткрыл рот и моргнул. Стоп, что?

– Что? – он выпалил. Кейт закатила глаза, взяв свои эмоции под контроль, и сделала глоток чая со льдом. Дикарка.

– Думаешь, я этого не знаю? У тебя нет мускулов. Ты двигаешься не как один из нас. Может быть ты обманул других, боже, они только видели, как ты там стоял в своей кожанке как идиот, – Стайлз не смог сдержать смешок, потому что _куртка Джексона_. – Но в лесу, вблизи, я видела, что ты, ну, _вот вообще_ нетренированный. Мой _дедушка_ был в лучшей форме чем ты, прежде чем умер от _старости_.

Стайлз выглядел оскорблённым.

– В _нормальной_ я форме! – ему приходилось так много бегать от смертельной опасности в своей жизни, так что, по крайней мере, у него натренированные ноги! И в целом, он довольно таки силён для человека. Никто далеко не ушёл с тоненькими ручками. Он замер. – Ты знала?! И ты всё равно устроила всю эту шумиху, чтобы сделать меня своим наставником?

Выражение лица Кейт сменилось с простого раздражения на настоящую муку. Она вроде как напоминала Стайлзу старую Кору, когда она только приехала в Бикон-Хиллз.

– Ты мой билет отсюда. Думаешь, меня не тренировали быть охотницей всю мою жизнь? Долгожданная дочка, которой суждено стать матриархом! С момента, как я научилась ходить, меня начали обучать и мама пела мне названия ядов и их области использования вместо колыбельной! Ты действительно думал, что мне нужны тренировки от кого-то вроде тебя, или даже хуже, _мужчины_?

– Эй, что ты имеешь против мужчин? – нахмурился Стайлз.

– Кроме того, что вы все бесполезны? После убийства моей мамы все мои наставники были людьми моего отца, и беспозвоночными по самое не могу! Я _не_ собираюсь оставаться здесь и “тренироваться” под началом слабых ублюдков, которые просто следуют приказам и лижут задницы другим!

– И сейчас ты используешь мои слова против меня!

– Но именно поэтому я _тебя_ и выбрала!

Стайлз нахмурился. Кейт вздохнула и огляделась. Они вели себя громко. К счастью, в кафе никого особо не было, но они всё ещё привлекли к себе несколько странных и озабоченных взглядов. Стайлз надеялся, что они не приняли его за абьюзивного старшего парня или типа того.

Дерьмо, в этом сценарии он окажется Кейт! А Кейт Дереком! Ироничненько. Чёрт, снова мысли разбежались.

– Ты не собираешься _меня_ останавливать и не будешь пытаться слепить из меня кого-то, кем я не являюсь. Ты сам так сказал. “Такой судьбы никому не пожелаешь”. Это правда, я почувствовала. Ты действительно в это веришь. Ты правда можешь меня отсюда увести.

Кейт посмотрела ему прямо в глаза, и он не смог отвести взгляд. Она выглядела умоляющей и на удивление беззащитной, но решительной и упрямой, и всё в одно и то же время.

– Я уеду отсюда с твоей помощью или без. Но в твоих интересах смириться со мной, потому что, в ином случае, Ардженты _выследят тебя и прикончат_ , если я просто скажу хоть слово, и не сделаю этого _сама_.

Стайлз моргнул, ошарашенный, затем покачал головой и фыркнул. Снова. Ладно, может быть не классическая ситуация Кейт и Дерека. Кейт была Кейт в любом случае. Значило ли это, что Стайлз был Дереком? Он в кожанке. Арр, рык, я Альфа, смотри как я рычу! Он не мог сдержать смех. Кейт опустила взгляд.

– Если ты мне не веришь...

– Поверь, принцесса, я не сомневаюсь в твоих словах. Ладно, немного, но идёт. Я отвезу тебя в незабываемое путешествие, – он щёлкнул пальцами и протянул ей руку. Она посмотрела на неё так, словно та может её укусить. Он покачал пальцами, она взяла его ладонь в свою – и какие же у неё маленькие ручки, поразился Стайлз – и пожала её.

– Мы не с того начали. Давай отмотаем на начало. Привет, меня зовут Стайлз. Фамилию рассказывать не собираюсь. Даже имя это всего лишь прозвище, но это единственное имя, которое ты от меня узнаешь. Я не охотник, и наставник из меня не самый лучший. Однако, я восхитительный водитель и прошёл через ад, и если ты собираешься остаться со мной, то у тебя будут проблемы, и я не приду вытаскивать тебя из обезьянника, потому что буду сидеть в соседней камере.

Кейт улыбнулась, словно бы это представление – лучшая вещь, которую она слышала в своей жизни.

– Меня зовут Кейт Арджент. Ещё хоть раз меня назовёшь Катриной или принцессой, и я надеру тебе задницу. Я охоница, одна из лучших, но никто в это не верит, потому что у меня не было шанса это доказать. Всё, чего я хочу, это выбраться из этой адской дыры, и никогда не возвращаться, но это невозможно. Так что пока что буду довольствоваться парой лет обязательных возвращений на праздники, пока мне не исполнится восемнадцать и я не возьму на себя обязанности матриарха Арджентов наравне с колледжем. Это место _херня_.

– Ты думаешь я не знаю, – Стайлз усмехнулся. – _Мадмуазелька_.

Кейт нахмурилась.

Они ушли из кафе, чай со льдом на футболке Стайлза.

Стоило того.

 

* * *

 

Стайлз задумчиво кусал губу. Они, он и Кейт, должны были уехать на следующий день. Она пошла домой, чтобы собрать вещи, которые возьмёт с собой – и её домашнюю работу и задания, боги, её лицо, когда она увидела целую кипу бумаг было _восхитительно_ – таким образом, оставляя его болтаться по Бикон-Хиллзу в одиночестве. У него даже ну было эскорта, хотя он и был уверен, что его преследовали на определённом расстоянии. Он видел эту женщину в окна магазинов слишком часто, чтобы это было простое совпадение. Она даже не пыталась спрятаться, когда Стайлз на неё посмотрел, просто помахала ему, и продолжила смотреть на витрину, какая бы ни оказалась рядом с ней.

Если это должна была быть угроза, то она не особо эффективна. Ардженты все не особо страшные, если уж она – лучшее, что у них было, а Кейт была лгущим лжецом который лжёт. Это не так уж неправдоподобно, если кто-то бы об этом задумался.

Но он пошёл потратить деньги, чтобы купить себе новый гардероб. Даже хотя он и морщился от моды девяностых и придерживался вещей, которые будут модными только через несколько лет, и те, которые ему было удобно носить. Наверное, он ещё словит свою долю странных взглядов и закатанных глаз, но, честно, стиль не был его главной заботой. А ещё, через пару лет, он сможет, по крайней мере, говорить, что был первым на этом поприще, и смеяться над теми, кто пытается быть крутым и идти по его стопам.

О боги, он первый хипстер.

Он даже задумался о том, куда делись все футболки с супергероями, когда осознал, что, ну, до выхода Мстителей ещё пятнадцать лет, _так что их просто нет_. По крайней мере крутых точно, ну или с Бэтменом. Отчаяние так близко. И через пятнадцать лет – если он будет ещё жив, Стайлз не уверен будет ли оно того стоить – ему будет почти сорок. _Сорок_. Он будет, да уже был, достаточно взрослым, чтобы стать своим собственным _отцом_ , и было бы ужасно видеть _себя_ пытающегося быть крутым и носить все эти футболки и, о боже, он станет тем самым странным дядюшкой, которого все вообще не любили и считали сумасшедшим.

Он станет менее кровожадной (может быть, будем надеяться) и в сотню раз менее стильной версией Питера. Нет, хуже, он станет _Финстоком_.

Стайлз задушено простонал аки умирающая кошка.

Ага, он в какой-то момент избавиться от Кейт, либо когда она наконец-то съедет с катушек, либо когда она выбесит его настолько, что его это всё больше не будет волновать, а затем он прикончит себя, когда всё сказано, сделано, и вокруг сияет солнышко и блестит радуга. Звучит как отличный блядь план. Никто не заслуживал такого количества самосознания.

Никто.

Ради своего ментального здоровья и чтобы не расплакаться он купил пару клетчатых рубашек, а затем приобрёл одежду, которой гордилась бы Лидия. Он должен был спасти себя, прежде чем он стал бы – или хуже, был самым что ни на есть первым, о боже – Финстоком. Он никогда не простит себя, если это когда-нибудь станет реальностью.

Стайлз заметил, как следящая за ним женщина показала большие пальцы вверх, когда он вышел из магазина. По крайней мере, он будет хорошо выглядеть на своих похоронах. С теми деньгами, которые он спустил на одежду, иной вариант развития событий был бы преступлением.

Он вздохнул, засунул сумки в машину и задумался, куда ему пойти дальше. Он не хотел есть; чувство голода было уничтожено осознанием грядущего. Да даже не знал чем себя занять, потому что вломиться к Дитону планировал только ночью, плюс, не хотелось привлекать к запланированному внимание мужчины или стаи. Его взгляд зацепился за парк с кафе-мороженым, и, чёрт возьми, вот что ему точно не помешало бы.

Он заслужил чего-нибудь сладенького.

Стайлз купил себе самый большой рожок из тех, что у них были, наполнил его шоколадом и ещё шоколадом, и посыпал всеми имеющимися топингами. Он заметил, как дети в парке с восторгом смотрели на него, пока он пытался не уронить рожок, и усмехнулся. Он не мог пока что насладиться новыми вкусами, которые когда-то любил, но шоколад всегда был хорошим выбором. И глазурь.

Он сел на скамейку и начал есть. Вкуснотища. Если в этом мире и осталось что-то хорошее, то это были шоколад, мороженое и шоколадное мороженое.

Стайлз так потерялся в своих мыслях, что даже не заметил, когда кто-то сел рядом с ним. Его, однако, насильно вытащили из раздумий бесцеремонным тычком в рёбра. Он поднял взгляд на человека и вытаращил глаза.

Уставился.

Это была женщина, которая следила за ним. И он действительно её узнал.

– Ты, должно быть, Стайлз! – она воскликнула и ярко улыбнулась ему. Он приоткрыл рот, чувствуя приближающийся сердечный приступ.

– Э, что? – он спросил, голос хриплый, сердце бешено билось.

– Я подумала, что почувствовала что-то до странного знакомое, но сначала решила, что быть не может! Мой сын на отдыхе с его папой! Но затем я увидела тебя и просто не могла не проследить! И вот он ты, со всеми твоими родинками и так далее, и я знала, что не сошла с ума. Итак, что привело тебя в прошлое, любовь моя? – быстро выдала Клаудия и сразу же украла его мороженое.

Стайлз не мог перестать пялиться. Он болтал со своей мёртвой – ну или не особо-то мёртвой – матерью, и она была здорова, и светилась, и, и...

Она была именно такой, какой он её помнил до лобно-височной деменции...

– Как ты..?

– Ну, солнышко, как я и сказала, твои родинки...

– Нет, в смысле, как ты...

– Почувствовала тебя? А! Это из-за твоего потенциала к использованию магии, в смысле… – она улыбнулась и вернула ему мороженое. Он взял его без особых раздумий и пару раз укусил, прежде чем она забрала его обратно. Судя по всему, теперь они делились друг с другом. Ну, его микробы в любом случае пришли от неё. – От тебя им за милю несёт. Почему ты его не контролируешь? Удивительно, что ты вообще что-то умудряешься сделать! Ты, наверное, привлекаешь сверхъестественное как маяк. Понял, да? Потому что мы в Бикон-Хиллз! – Клаудия живо рассмеялась, но затем нахмурилась. – Кто тебя учил? Если это была я, то мне бы хотелось с собой переговорить!

– Нет! – он воскликнул. – Я не… ты не… в смысле...

Клаудия шикнула на него. Стайлз замолчал.

Его _мама_ , о боже.

– Начни с начала… нет, стой, не начинай, не хочу знать, почему меня не было, когда я должна была учить тебя. Я умерла, да? Чёрт, дерьмо, я пыталась перестать материться, бля… – она выругалась, и Стайлз истерично рассмеялся. Через несколько секунд, мама присоеденилась.

– Ладно, значит, я мертва. Думаю, мне нужно знать что-то, чтобы по крайней мере удостовериться, что маленький ты получит нормальные тренировки после его пробуждения.

Стайлз моргнул, лицо ничего не выражало. Клаудия простонала.

– Не говори мне, что меня и в это время уже не было? Это главный момент в жизни каждого родителя!

– Ты умерла, когда мне было девять, – тихо сказал Стайлз. – У тебя была лобно-височная деменция.

– У меня было что? – она поджала губы. – Что же, нужно будет сдать анализы. Не удивительно, что ты ничего не знаешь. В моей семье есть эта штука, мы называем её “искра”. Это по сути...

– Значит Дитон не взял эту херню из ниоткуда?

– Дитон? Ветеринар? Он знает?

– А ты не знала?

– Ну конечно же нет! Мы не представляемся первым встречным! – фыркнула Клаудия.

– Дитон друид.

– О, это многое объясняет. Погоди! Он ведь ещё и эмиссар? – мама приняла его удивление за подтверждение. – Да ты шутишь! У нас тут и стая оборотней есть? Блядь, в смысле, блин! Я думала, что знаю всё о нашем городке! Не говори мне, кто они, я хочу посмотреть выясню ли сама!

– Э, ладно, – Стайлз часто моргал. Он определённо не думал, что его первый день в прошлом окажется таким. – Эм, так, ты говорила об искре?

– Что? А, да! – Клаудия хлопнула в ладони. – Это способность использовать магию. Или потенциал, думаю, это более точное определение. Искра сама по себе особо ничего не делает, но если добавить щепотку веры в твои навыки, – она сильно взмахнула руками, и уронила остатки подтаявшего мороженного на землю – То тогда есть о чём поговорить!

– По сути, Дитон просто дал мне рябину и сказал быть искрой, которая её зажгёт, – сказал Стайлз. Мама фыркнула.

– Ну что ж, это прям очень понятно, – Стайлз хихикнул и кивнул. Клаудия усмехнулась – Хотя, он и не был неправ. Нам нужно верить в то, что мы можем что-то сделать. Это самый простой способ заниматься магией, когда ситуация безвыходная, потому что всё просто _обязано_ сработать, понимаешь? Намного сложнее поверить себя в нормальных обстоятельствах. Типа, я в этом ужасна, правда. Я использую магию только на кухне и когда учу. Это добавляет немного чего-то этакого, когда\ очень сильно “верю”, что мои ученики могут что-то сделать.

Стайлз мягко улыбнулся. Его мама была лучшей учительницей из всех, и многие из её бывших учеников пришли на похороны почтить её память.

– А что насчёт рун? – спросил он.

– Ты знаешь о _них_ , но ни о чём другом? Мне нужно переговорить с этим твоим ветеринаром. Руны по сути то, как мы закрепляем заклинания, или веру. Определённый символ, который означает, что мы можем сделать что-то, вместо того, чтобы использовать длинную словесную абракадабру, которая может стоить нам жизни, – Клаудия взяла руку Стайлза в свои. Он тихо простонал.

Она была настоящей. Правда-правда настоящей, не частью его воображения и избытка сахара.

– Что бы ни случилось, вера в наш потенциал поможет везде, – она улыбалась. – Верь в себя, Стайлз, и ты сможешь всё.

Это всё звучало именно так, как бы сказала мама, которую он помнил. Так что Стайлз сорвался и заплакал. Его быстро обняла женщина, которой не было больше половины его жизни, и он вцепился в неё. Она напевала и успокаивала его, и он просто...

Он просто рыдал.

Стайлз не знал, как долго он плакал, но в какой-то момент слёзы кончились. Наверное, времени прошло достаточно, потому что в парке больше не было детей. Клаудия протянула ему платок и он высморкался. Громко.

– Ну-ну, – она ещё раз сжала его и отстранилась. Она всё ещё не отпустила его руку, за что Стайлз был по-ничтожному благодарен. – Я не буду спрашивать что такого случилось в будущем, что ты вернулся в прошлое, но, подозреваю, всё было очень плохо. Но ты сейчас здесь, и всё в порядке.

– У меня здесь даже удостоверения личности нет, – прохрипел Стайлз и снова высморкался. Клаудия вручила ему целую упаковку платков.

– Значит просто притворяйся, пока не получится найти кого-то, кто сможет взломать систему! Или что-то. Я слышала, что такое можно сделать на этих моднявых компьютерах.

Стайлз подавился смехом.

– Ты подожди. Когда-нибудь изобретут лэптопы.

– Лэп-чтоещёраз? Лэп топы? Топики в качестве юбок? Как мы как цивилизация до _такого_ докатились?

Стайлз рассмеялся от растерянного выражения лица Клаудии.

– Лэптопы, их ещё ноутбуками называют. Это те же самые “моднявые компьютеры”, но только достаточно маленькие и лёгкие, чтобы можно было поставить их на свои колени и печатать.

– Модненько, – Клаудия кивнула. – _Куда_ моднее, чем использовать топик как юбку. Дождаться не могу, пока увижу такую штуку. Прости, нам придётся на этом закончить, милый, мне скоро нужно идти. Маленький ты и Ноа где-то через час вернутся с их поездки в Сакраменто, так что нужно приготовить ужин.

– Я… конечно. Прости, что задер… – затараторил Стайл.

– Даже не думай заканчивать это предложение, мистер! – сурово оборвали его.

Он закрыл рот с клацаньем.

– Так точно, мэм.

– Зови меня мамой, или, наверное, Клаудией. На нас могут странно посмотреть, если ты назовёшь меня мамой перед всеми! – она рассмеялась. Стайлз нахмурился и внимательно на неё посмотрел. У неё всё ещё были длинные и немного пушистые волосы, кожа чистая и без морщинок, и её улыбка...

Стоп.

– Сколько тебе вообще лет? – выпалил Стайлз. Клаудия вздохнула.

– Я из тебя грубияна что ли вырастила? Где твои манеры!

– В смысле, боже мой, мы почти ровесники! – Стайлз посчитал в уме. – Ты всего на два года меня старше! Я не могу… ты...

– Тш, – она махнула рукой и Стайлз снова замолчал. Похоже, он часто уступал маме. И всё же.

Его мама. Два года. Ну нихр...

– У тебя есть телефон?

Стайлз отогнал мысли куда подальше.

– Ещё нет, хотя я подумывал купить.

– Тогда идём в магазин. Я хочу твой номер телефона и обещание, что мы будем поддерживать связь. И пока мы ходим, ты можешь рассказать мне об этом твоём Дитоне. Он кажется немного подозрительным, – затем Клаудия утянула его из парка в ближайший магазин электроники.

Люди вокруг мрачно смотрели на них, и Стайлз запоздало осознал, что из-за отсутствия разницы в возрасте, это всё могло выглядеть так, словно бы Клаудия изменяла Ноа, всеобщему любимому помощнику шерифа Бикон-Хиллз, со странным бродягой, у которого на футболке пятна от чая со льдом, и который носил агрессивную кожаную куртку.

Ну, он-то уезжал из города на следующий день, так что был более чем рад оставить эту проблему на плечах мамы. Хотя, он подозревал, что её это вообще не волновало.

И вот так у Стайлза появился новый (старый, прямо древний, ему хотелось тачскрин обратно) мобильный телефон и номер Клаудии – или, скорее, их стационарный номер, о боже, _стационарный_ – с приказом звонить ему в любое время по желанию хотя бы раз в месяц. У него также появился сообщник в его взломе офиса Дитона той ночью.

Вся работа за день.

 

* * *

 

Стайлз зевнул. Он устал. Потребовалось мало усилий, чтобы вломиться к Дитону. У него даже не было никакой системы охраны, по крайней мере, от людей, кроме замков. А ещё Стайлз освоил мастерство владения отмычкой уже к тринадцати годам. Он уже неплохо владел им и до этого, но настоящим тестом способностей стало его проникновение на станцию шерифа, просто потому что хотелось проверить смог бы он.

Спойлеры, он смог и его даже не поймали.

И в этот раз их тоже не поймали, и Стайлз ушёл оттуда с книгами, которых никогда раньше не видел, и мягкой улыбкой на губах. Он без задней мысли похлопал карман, в котором лежал его новенький нокиа, только и ожидавший, пока его используют для звонка по единственному сохранённому номеру, что был важен.

Он не собирался звонить Джерарду по поводу чего-то, что не касалось опустошения его банковского счёта.

– Мы официально покидаем округ Бикон! – с искренней радостью закричала Кейт. Стайлз закатил глаза и показушно потёр ухо. Кейт фыркнула, но продолжила тише, хоть что-то хорошее. – Знаешь что? Это надо отпраздновать!

– И как же? – спросил он.

– Не знаю, но мы должны _что-нибудь_ устроить! – Кейт нахмурилась, но затем её лицо просветлело. – Нет, я знаю! Видишь этого попутчика? Мы остановимся и предложим его подвести!

Стайлз посмотрел на обочину дороги, и, действительно, там был молодой человек, сигналящий по направлению их движения. Какого фига. И так как они всё равно покидали эту адову пасть – отсылка, которую он может использовать! Баффи в её естественном, первозданном великолепии! Он станет лучшим предсказателем того, что будет происходить в каждом сезоне, все будут завидовать –, то, по крайней мере, могут и забрать кого-то с собой.

Он замедлился и мельком осмотрел молодого человека. Он выглядел примерно одного возраста со Стайлзом, может на год или два младше, если он ничего не путал, и довольно таки красивый. Даже шикарный, и эти голубые глаза вызывали какую-то реакцию в его бессознательном, но он это всё проигнорировал. Он опустил окно, припарковавшись на обочине.

– Куда путь держишь? – он крикнул. Молодой человек подбежал, чтобы поравняться с ними, и Стайлз смог получше его разглядеть.

Вау.

Определённо типаж Стайлза.

И где он был всю его жизнь?! Стоп, в прошлом, ладно.

– Куда подальше отсюда, – ответил молодой человек, голос низкий и грубый, приятно звучащий. Стайлз поднял брови, с трудом удерживая слюну. Он потом поаплодирует себе за сохранение холодной головы. Такие мышцы должны быть вне закона. И такая шея. И _руки_.

– Это, э, довольно размытое направление.

– Моя семья невыносима и мне нужен перерыв. К сожалению, сестра разбила мою машину пару недель назад, так что не могу ей воспользоваться, – небрежно сказал молодой человек и продемонстрировал мышцы на руках прям правильно.

Стайлз посмотрел на Кейт и она показала большой палец вверх. Судя по всему, молодой человек прошёл её оценку качества. Может быть, наличие охотника под боком было не такой уж плохой вещью, даже если речь шла о Кейт. Конечно, она могла просто подумать, что молодой человек был её соулмейтом или что-то такое, но если в итоге тот оказался бы убийцей, то, по крайней мере, Стайлз смог бы сказать, что его убил красавчик с _руками_ , возможно готовыми свернуть ему шею и всё такое. После того, как он сбросил на него Кейт, конечно.

– Запрыгивай, – он наклонил голову, и молодой человек медленно улыбнулся. Ладно, он был не просто красивым, он был великолепным, и эта улыбка сказала Стайлзу, что он будто бы знал его мысли. Ещё и наглый. Может быть речь шла не только о его личности.

Да, Стайлз давно ни с кем не спал. Засудите его.

Молодой человек забрался на заднее сидение машины, закидывая сумку с собой. Не похоже, что в ней было много вещей – скорее словно её паковали в попыхах – но, по крайней мере, она не занимала много места.

Стайлз выехал обратно на дорогу и направил машину к шоссе, что увезёт их из Калифорнии.

Пока-пока, адова пасть!

– Значит, семья, хах, – сказала Кейт, начиная разговор сходу. Стайлз увидел в зеркало, как молодой человек усмехнулся.

– Они худшие.

– Хочешь поспорить? – она фыркнула. – Ты мою ещё не видел.

– Попробуй пожить в тени своей превосходной сестры и других двоюродных родственников, когда ты минимум на десять лет моложе любого из них, а ещё скорее по возрасту ближе к _их_ детям, и посмотри, будет ли кто-то воспринимать тебя всерьёз хоть когда-нибудь.

– Попробуй пожить младшим ребёнком, которого обучали управлению семейным бизнесом поверх абсолютно способного старшего брата, и никогда не отпускали одного, хотя и говорили быть более независимым.

– Быть младшим бесит, верно?

– Ага! И почему никто не может нас оставить в покое?

– Ты читаешь мои мысли.

Ииии они сходу спелись. Прекрасно. Теория с соулмейтами казалась более и более реальной с каждой...

– А имя-то у тебя есть? Я Кейт.

– Можешь звать меня Питер.

Стайлз не знал, как именно он отреагировал, но, должно быть, это было что-то из ряда вон, потому что молодой человек повернулся к нему так быстро, что можно было сломать шею, и уставился. Стайлз подозревал, что он выглядел довольно таки дико, костяшки пальцев побелели, потому что он крепко вцепился в руль, но он только легкомысленно улыбнулся молодому человеку и сосредоточился на шоссе, до которого они только доехали, и где нельзя было уже останавиться.

Питер _грёбанный_ Хейл.

Жизнь, какого хера?!

 

* * *

 

Ну.

По крайней мере теперь Стайлз знал где он был всю его жизнь.

Уже блядь _в ней_.


	3. В которой люди и не очень сближаются, всё становится странным и Питер слишком хорошо выглядит в вещах с v-образным вырезом

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ВЫ НЕ ПОВЕРИТЕ но у меня дошли лапки, йей?

Дружба между Питером и Кейт разгорелась словно дом.

_Ха_

Поняли? Потому что Кейт…

Ладно, Стайлзу просто нужен рецепт на аддерол и быстро. Он получит его как только вернёт себе личность – или создаст – потому что колёсам, которые толкали на улице доверия нет. Он один раз попробовал взять аддерол с рук в приступе безысходности, но Скотт забрал их после одного нюха и выбросил, приказывая никогда так больше не делать.

Стайлзу нравилось думать, что он стал мудрее с того времени.

Нынешняя ситуация не считается, конечно.

И хотя Кейт канючила, чтобы он повернул в Неваду или Лас-Вегас, Стайлз игнорировал её и проехал мимо поворота. Она дулась на протяжение целого получаса, пока Питеру не надоело или это, или проносящиеся мимо виды – он всё ещё не сказал Стайлзу где его стоит высадить, о боги, а что если он вообще не захочет уходить. Стайлз никогда не избавится от него, если он сильно к нему привяжется или типа того, и это будет совсем как та стрёмная сцена на стоянке опять, наверное, так как Питер не милый маленький утёнок – и начал рассказывать Кейт истории с его учёбы в колледже и анекдоты. Она успокоилась, но потребовала, чтобы Стайлз поклялся, что они хоть как-нибудь заедут в город грехов во время поездки.

Стайлз поклялся, просто чтобы заставить её заткнуться, хотя все инстинкты кричали, что не стоит. Он, наверное, пожалеет об этом позже, но сейчас голова гудела. К тому же, он слишком живо представлял Питера в студенческом братстве. Было сложно соотнести это с тем, что он знал о Питере, а ведь у Стайлза бурная фантазия. Это просто… не похоже на него.

Теперь или раньше.

Как оказалось, Питер учится на юридическом, ну или учился. _Это_ можно было представить; на него это было похоже в любом случае. Он всегда быстро нападал или защищал, когда необходимо, а ещё предпочитал расследование действиям без знания ситуации. Питер был на финишной прямой к завершению его степени бакалавра в _Йеле_ , блядь. Предполагалось, что сразу после этого будет магистратура, но, как он объяснил Кейт, он устал пахать на степень, которая поможет его семье, но ему вообще не интересна. Он поссорился с сестрой на эту тему – как оказалось, их родители умерли – вау, кто бы мог подумать, напали ли на них? Вполне возможно – и сбежал ранним утром, никому ни слова не сказав. Ему нужен был перерыв, по его же словам, от всего, и ни дома, ни в Йеле он отдохнуть не мог. Питер ловил попутку, когда Стайлз и Кейт подъехали к нему и предложили подвезти.

Кейт посмеялась над его попытками поймать кого-то на пустой дороге ранним утром. Питер отмахнулся, сказав, что специально вышел за границы округа просто на всякий случай, так как туда власть Талии не распространялась.

Стайлз молча вёл, так как он быстро осознавал с всё более нарастающим ужасом, что всё было не так просто. Когда Хейлы осознают, что Питер ушёл, они пойдут по его следу, и не найдут ничего, кроме вони бензина и исчезающего запаха Питера; и это, на их взгляд, будет считаться похищением, потому что _они с Кейт считались охотниками_.

Дерьмоооооо.

И даже не важно, что Питер по своей воле уехал, даже не связанный. От “границы округа” тоже никакой пользы, хотя Талия и не могла использовать власть альфы вне своей территории. Он был в машине, “беззащитным”, с парой “охотников”. Это единственное, что имело значение для любой стаи, и, насколько Стайлз знал, Хейлы были довольно влиятельными, и у них было _много союзников_.

Они умудрились влипнуть по самое не могу ещё до того, как нормально пересекли границу округа.

Огромное спасибо, Питер.

Прям охуенно огромное.

И он, наверное, не сможет даже избежать встречи с ними, потому что Ардженты что-то заподозрят, если он не будет взаимодействовать со – или охотиться на – сверхъестественными существами, или исключит оборотней. Они ведь наиболее распространённый вид, и их проще всего найти, и он уже серьёзно рассматривал использование денег на то, чтобы отправиться на каникулы в Мексику до конца своих дней. С каждым моментом эта идея казалась всё более привлекательной.

– Йель, хах? – пробормотал вслух Стайлз, вместо того, чтобы выдать все проносящиеся в голове мысли, пытаясь при этом успокоить бешено бьющееся сердце.

Второй день в прошлом, а его жизнь уже превратилась в что-то совершенно неожиданное, что в страшном сне не приснится. Он мог поклясться, что чувствовал взгляд Питера затылком. Взгляд в зеркало это только подтвердил, эти его голубые глаза, сфокусированные на нём. Питер мог почувствовать как сильно Стайлз нервничал. Чёрт, это был _Питер_ , как вообще он умудрился оказаться в компании того самого Хейла, который мог наверняка понять, что со Стайлзом было не так. И здесь. _В прошлом_? Стайлз повторял это слишком часто, но, чёрт возьми, он действительно оказался в прошлом, и всё ещё не до конца в это верил. Его мама жива! И Кейт была своевольным подростком, и Питер оставался в своём уме, он был _в своём уме и учился в университете_!

Боже, окажись попутчик кем угодно из упомянутых Питером родственником, или Талия, или кто ещё, у Стайлза вообще с этим не было бы проблем, но, нет, не судьба. Это оказался Питер. По другому быть не могло.

Единственный оборотень, который намеренно встал между Стайлзом и опасностью…

Стайлз вздрогнул.

…и поплатился за это жизнью.

Стайлз ему ни за что не смог бы отплатить. Боги, у них даже отношения хорошими-то не были! Конечно, они огрызались, спорили, вместе искали информацию и терпели друг друга, но между ними произошло слишком многое, чтобы они хоть когда-то могли стать, ну, чем-то ближе, типа друзьями, вместо этой псевдо-дружбы, знакомства или не-совсем-стая-но-всё-таки-стая. Со всем этим кабздецом из-за неметона, и после эпизода в Доме Эйкена, последние куски человеческого, что Питер всё ещё мог сохранять, окончательно раскололись, оставив его лишь тенью прошлого себя. Ну, тенью тени прошлого себя. В конце-концов, он даже перестал считать силу альфы чем-то важным. Слишком поздно Стайлз осознал, что Питер таким образом просил о помощи; как он не мог вылечить себя самостоятельно и нуждался в помощи со стороны, и становление альфой являлось, ну, одним из самых простых методов получить для этого какую-то основу.

Удивительно, что он вообще прожил так долго, и Стайлз мог теперь действительно признать, что, вроде как, уважал оборотня за это. Нужна была стальная воля, чтобы продолжать жить несмотря ни на что!

Это без учёта того, что даже после того, как он восстановился после пыток – и это были именно что пытки и, да, Стайлз вырвал Питера оттуда, как только услышал, что с ним сделали, боги, Стайлз так и не узнал чьей гениальной идеей _это_ было – Дерек не смог простить ему смерть Лоры, или травму всего что последовало за травмой, которую он себе только нарастил за года. Так что, да, эта часть семьи отсекалась, так что никакого излечения и сбалансирования стайной связи оттуда ждать не приходилось. Стайлз остался один с практически одичавшим оборотнем, потому что, после освобождения он не мог же его оставить одного, ясно? Слишком поздно, наверное, но блин. Затем Кора решила возобновить отношения с дядюшкой, и всё вроде-как стало нормально, но затем её проткнули _прямо перед Питером_ и весь прогресс пропал в мгновение ока.

Последний гвоздь в крышку метафорического гроба.

И потом появились гарпии, привлечённые блестяшкой того дня, которой, в итоге, оказался Стайлз, Питер взял и прыгнул в самую гущу боя, разорвал оголённую полу-птицу, полу-женщину, или чем она там была, затем рассмеялся – смеялся – до самой смерти на руках Стайлза. Иногда он всё ещё мог видеть кровавые следы.

Как Стайлз вообще мог сохранять нейтралитет по отношению к Питеру после всего пережитого?!

Он наверняка выдаст всё произошедшее, чёрт возьми. Это приведёт к концу света! Разве не так всё происходит в научной фантастике?

Хотя, ну, его мама уже знала обо всём произошедшем, и ничего не случилось. Пока.

Впрочем, Стайлз подозревал, что Питер что-нибудь устроит, просто потому что.

– И как тебе? Такой пафосный универ.

– Не считая того, что это убогое место с консервативными трудоголиками, и что я его просто ненавижу? – Стайлз увидел, как Питер поднял брови. Он пожал плечами настолько демонстративно равнодушно, насколько только мог, пытаясь выкинуть все картинки прошлого из головы.

– Конечно.

– Лучше и быть не могло.

Ответ настолько лживым, что Стайлз не смог сдержать смешок. Он был без юмора, скорее горьким, чем что-либо, но это начало положено.

Ещё, он ведь уже упоминал, что этот Питер был пиздецки красивым? Не то чтобы он перестал таким быть в будущем тоже, но, боги, эти руки с возрастом стали только лучше, и вы бы только видели ту грудь, но этот Питер? Этот Питер был ближе по возрасту к Стайлзу, и это больше не чувствовалось неправильным. Не было всей этой “Хочешь укус?” сцены перед глазами. Не было общего прошлого, крови, смертей, ничего. В смысле, _были_ , но с другим Питером, неважно насколько он всё ещё выглядел так, словно бы не прочь откусить от Стайлза кусочек, или просто прижать зубы к его шее или типа того. И, вот честно, Стайлз даже не был особо против.

Боги, Стайлз крупно влип.

– Чем бы ты тогда хотел заниматься, если не учить юриспруденцию? Ты похож на человека, которому нравится подставлять людей, – как он и сделал, типа, несколько раз.

Брови Питера поднялись ещё выше. Как и у Кейт.

Что? Это был перебор?

– Даже не знаю, почему я произвёл на тебя такое впечатление… – проговорил Питер. Он чуть заметно расправил плечи, словно бы чтобы потянуться, но Стайлз сразу же распознал эту позу. Она практически высечена в его разуме. Питер был готов сбежать при первом признаке угрозы.

Оооох, перебор. Дерьмо. Отмена, отмена…

– Просто, ну, знаешь, адвокаты? Всегда кидают людей в тюрьмы развлечения ради, и спорят о самых глупых вещах, типа,было ли у мистера Смита на завтрак что-то связанное с делом, и… – Стайлз пробормотал и нервно рассмеялся. Они всё ещё были на шоссе. Если бы Питер решил напасть на них посреди него…

Что же.

Стайлз на самом деле как-то умудрился пережить подобную ситуацию, возможно, благодаря искре, если верить маме, а не просто потому что ему повезло, что само по себе должно было вызвать вопросы раньше, потому что ему _совершенно не везло_. Кейт сдохнет, впрочем, а значит и Стайлз с ней, потому что охотники? Когда кидаешь им кость, они становятся _безжалостны_ , вот уж точно, и Стайлзу не нужен был Йода для раскрытия этой тайны бытия.

Был личный, чёрт возьми, опыт, и если вам хочется сочинение на эту тему? Он напишет грёбанную диссертацию…

– А, точно, твой отец же был полицейским? – воскликнула Кейт, снова радостная. Её внезапные изменения в настроении укачивали Стайлза. – Ты наверняка слышал кучу весёлых историй!

Питер расслабился, снова откидываясь на спинку сидения.

Стайлз моргнул.

Чт… ааааа, вечное противостояние закона и порядка или типа того.

– Д-да! – он рассмеялся, надеясь, что вышло не слишком фальшиво. Питер не напрягся, так что, возможно, всё нормально. – Шерифом, на самом деле. Он ненавидел окружного прокурора больше всего на свете. Они постоянно друг на друга пялились, серьёзно. Если бы они не были счастливо женаты на других людях, я бы назвал это юстом вообще без задней мысли! Угх, фу, нет таким мыслям в моей голове, боги, мой отец, ой блин…

– Юст? – нахмурилась Кейт?

– Э, неразрешённое сексуальное напряжение. Это, типа, термин. Акроним. Который используют. Для штук.

– Для штук, – Питер фыркнул и даже не попытался скрыть смех. Стайлз решил перенести это в мужественной тишине, слушая немного удивлённо. Смех был насмешливым, да, но он не слышал чего-то подобного годами. Немного сносило крышу.

– Юст, хах, – проговорила Кейт и покосилась на Стайлза, но сразу отвела взгляд, так что Стайлз даже не смог определить, не показалось ли ему это. На её лице, однако, играла самая хитрая улыбка, которую Стайлз вообще видел. – Значит, сынок шерифа, расскажи ка мне. Арестовывали ли тебя папочкины работнички?

– Ты за кого меня вообще принимаешь? – Стайлз нахмурился, но обрадовался смене темы. – Я был лучшим ребёнком, о котором вообще можно было мечтать!

– Он не сказал “нет”, – вставил Питер и, боги, у него на лице такая же улыбка!

– Ну скажииии, – проныла Кейт, изо всех сил пытаясь выглядеть честной и невинной. Стайлз фыркнул, и она надулась. Его братом был Скотт, и она ничто по сравнению с ним. Или с Эллисон. Кирой, боги, Кира. Со Скоттом он научился справляться, но с Кирой?

– Ничего не было.

– Это ложь, – елейно сказал Питер, опираясь на спинку сидения Стайлза, слишком близко к его шее. Казалось, он прям намеревался оказаться ближе к его шее, совсем как Дерек в своей тоскующей фазе первого сезона подростков мутантов ниндзя оборотней, и любил показывать привязанность через жестокость.

– Откуда ты знаешь? – Кейт повернулась к Питеру.

– Адвокаты всегда знают, – легко ответил тот.

Грёбанный лжец, который лжёт.

Ещё, Кейт, оборотень? _Алло_? Как ты вообще непоняла этого, когда он на расстоянии вытянутой руки? Он серьёзно сомневался в качестве её обучения. Если она правда хотела, чтобы он её учил, то ей придётся прокачаться…

– Что ты сделал? Ограбил банк? Украл конфетку у ребёнка? Похитил кого? Или, может…

Сердце Стайлза пропустило удар. Он мысленно выругался.

Улыбка Питера растянулась ещё шире, чем вообще было возможно.

– Похитил кого-то, хах…

Грёбанный Джексон. Только за это, Стайлз оставит кожанку того вплоть до того, что тот вырастет из пелёнок, чтобы кинуть ему в самоуверенную рожу.

***

– Не думаю, что я тебя как следует поблагодарил за то, что подобрал меня.

Стайлз отшатнулся, но быстро выпрямился. Он повернул голову к Питеру, который вышел из своего номера в мотеле, и теперь опирался на перила в паре шагов. Он наблюдал за ним с усмешкой. Стайлз спрятал книгу, которую собирался начать читать – одну из тех, которые они с мамой украли у Дитона – настолько неприметно, насколько возможно, прижимая к боку, чтобы Питер не мог увидеть её со своего наблюдательного пункта, или, по крайней мере, прочитать о чём она.

– Вау, ты знаешь такие слова? – выпалил он, прежде чем смог себя остановить. Питер странно посмотрел на него на пару секунд, затем покачал головой.

– Я не совсем уверен почему ты такого низкого обо мне мнения, но, да, “спасибо” мне _действительно_ знакомо.

Стайлз покраснел, чувствуя, что сделал что-то не так.

– Прости, – сказал он и почесал затылок. – Ты просто, ну, напоминаешь мне кое-кого, кого я раньше знал. Он был немного ублюдком и любил огрызаться больше, чем думать. И ещё понятия не имел об элементарных правилах приличия. В смысле, я не, ну…

– Осуждаешь?

Стайлз пожал плечами. По большому счёту, да. Он всё ещё пытался нащупать разницу между ними.

– Можешь загладить свою вину, – Питер улыбнулся. – Я тебе позволю.

Стайлз приоткрыл рот. Он это правда услышал? Да, правда. Определённо.

– Позво… что? Смотри, это я подобрал твою симпатичную маленькую задницу с обочины и отвёз в Аризону. _Ты_ должен благодарить _меня_!

– Звучит неплохо. Хочешь пойти к тебе или ко мне?

Что-то сломалось в мозгу Стайлза. Стоп, что?

– Стоп, что?

Питер действительно закатил глаза, словно бы всё было очевидно. Стайлз оскорбился.

– Я видел, как ты смотрел на меня всю поездку. Не делай вид, что тебе бы не хотелось кусочка меня. Если бы я не был сам собой, мне бы точно хотелось попробовать эту, цитирую, “симпатичную маленькую задницу”. Хотя, если честно, во мне нет ничего “маленького”.

Стайлз покраснел ещё сильнее.

– Я не это имел, ну, в смысле, это, но, типа, – Стайлз распахнул глаза, когда Питер повёл плечами. Эти _руки_. Футболка не особо оставляла место воображению. И эти штаны _слишком узкие_. Стайлз поднял взгляд на лицо, и увидел его отличительную усмешку.

Ой, да пошёл он.

– Ну и что, что ты вроде как подходишь под мой типаж? – надулся он. – Это вовсе не значит, что я хочу взять тебя в захолустном мотеле.

Питер осмотрел его. Цокнул языком. _Цокнул. Дважды_. Типа, какого хрена.

– В такой одежде, ты, скорее всего, был бы рад и на заднем сидении машины.

Джипа, на самом деле, но не суть важно.

Он скучал по Роское, ясно? Их машины просто была не тем.

– Ты осуждаешь мой выбор одежды?

– Да, – ответил он сразу же. Стайлз почувствовал себя немного оскорблённым. Снова. – Клетка? Серьёзно, Стайлз?

Стайлз осмотрел низкий вырез кофты Питера – наверное, мягкой – и дизайнерские джинсы, слишком узкие, чтобы воображение могло разгуляться. Ему бы хотелось сказать то же самое ему, но стиль всегда был сильной стороной Питера. Хотя…

– V-образный вырез? Серьёзно, Питер? – передразнил он.

Вместо ответа, Питер напряг мышцы, и глаза Стайлза опустились на видную из под одежды грудь. Сразу после этого, он выругался и отказался смотреть на самоуверенную усмешку, которая прилипла к лицу Питера.

– Ну так… что скажешь? – только когда Стайлз почувствовал прикосновение руки Питера к его скуле, он осознал, что тот к нему приблизился. Он шуганулся и взмахнул руками так сильно, что Питеру пришлось отступить. И выглядел он при этом довольно таки раздражённым.

– Ты мог бы мне отплатить, заплатив за свой собственный номер.

– Я бы мог, – Питер пожал плечами. – Или мог бы просто заселиться к тебе.

Стайлз уставился на него. Что-то было не совсем так. Питер, которого он знал, предпочитал утончённый подход, даже хотя он и мог вести себя откровенно, если бы хотел, но вот это? Это смешно, и так на него не похоже.

– Ты пытаешься залезть мне в трусы, чтобы я тебя не бросил посреди шоссе, потому что у тебя не хватило денег на комнату?

– Или ты мне просто нравишься, – указал Питер. Но не отрицал. Стайлз фыркнул.

– Ага, ври больше, может быть когда-нибудь проканает, – он покачал головой, и Питеру хватило наглости выглядеть растерянным. Стайлз вздохнул и взмахнул свободной рукой.

– Смотри, мы уже условились, что ты хорошо выглядишь, да? Ты не обязан это мне постоянно в лицо пихать. Тебе тоже не нужно мне платить за своё содержание телом, или типа того, опускаться до такого. В смысле, ты, должно быть, отрезан от семейных денег, так как ты не хочешь, чтобы тебя нашли, да? – Питер моргнул и резко кивнул. Стайлз позволил улыбке осветить лицо. – Было бы, конечно, приятно, если бы кто-то помогал платить за бензин и жильё, но именно поэтому со мной Кейт. Её отец платит за то, что я её развлекаю. Он, так сказать, платит по счетам.

– В смысле, вы не родственники?

Стайлз приоткрыл рот и замер.

– Ты с чего так вообще подумал?

Питер пожал плечами, словно бы идея _не была настолько глупой_ , и поднял голову, подсчитывая свои аргументы.

– Двое людей, не встречаются, при этом путешествуют вместе. Ты недостаточно старый, чтобы быть её отцом, даже не близко. Вы не похожи на друзей, и хотя вы не особо, ммм, похожи внешне, – Стайлз был готов поставить все девять штук, который у него остались, что он собирался сказать _пахнут одинаково_ после паузы, – вы могли бы быть двоюродными братом и сестрой или ещё какими-то дальними родственниками. Пятое…

– Э, ну, это, – Стайлз не удержался, мыслей слишком много, и поэтому он случайно прервал Питера. – Думаю, ты, вроде как, можешь назвать нас родственниками? Меня недавно, – вчера, – типа усыновили в качестве почётного члена семьи, когда узнали, что моей… не существует, – он закончил вяло.

– Ты не обязан объяснять, если не хочешь, – сказал Питер, хотя и посмотрел на Стайлза с любопытством.

– Спасибо, м, ага. Но обратно к делу! Суть в том, что я понимаю желание сбежать от всякого, ага? Так что, да, может, позвони своим родным? Скажи, что ты в безопасности и всё такое, может утром? Даже если тебе кажется, что они тебя сильно раздражают, готов поспорить, вы друг о друге беспокоитесь. Они о тебе точно. И затем объясни, что ты берёшь небольшой перерыв, посмотреть мир и всё такое?

_И Стайлзу это тоже пойдёт на пользу!_

– И, пожалуйста, прекрати пытаться так активно запрыгнуть на мой член, или ты себя ранишь! Не то чтобы мой член тебе не по зубам. В смысле, блин, никогда не думал, что скажу такое, что за хрень, – Стайлз почти проглотил свои слова, но быстро исправил это, радостно продолжив. – Не то чтобы кошелёк отца Кейт в скором временем опустеет! Не то чтобы ты мой, знаешь, иждивенец, как мы мило признали. Я не имел в виду…

Питер улыбнулся и, вау, даже искренне. Стайлзу пришлось удержать себя от того, чтобы потереть глаза, потому что, вау, он ни разу не видел, чтобы Питер улыбался так открыто раньше? Совсем нет. Это так сильно меняло его лицо, что Стайлзу подумалось, что заставило его скрывать это даже хотя сейчас он был лишь немногим старше подростка.

– Спасибо, Стайлз, – сказал он и затянул Стайлза в...

Объятия?

Нет, он его пометил. Определённо метил. Дерек так делал с Корой, и Скот с большинством из стаи. Не со Стайлзом или не так часто, так как они и так пахли друг другом благодаря годам броманса и обмена одеждой, так что нужды не было. Они много обнимались, но не занюхивались.

Питер отпустил его прежде, чем Стайлз смог решить, как отреагировать, и ушёл, закрыв дверь в свой номер, и оставив Стайлза в шоке смотреть на дверь.

И как ему на это реагировать?

– Ваш юст меня убивает! – окликнула Кейт, выглядывая из-за зановесок. Стайлз вздрогнул, выронив книгу, и развернулся. Он готов поклясться, что слышал смех Питера.

– Ты только выучила это слово, даже контекста для него не знаешь!

– А какой контекст нужен? Напряжение настолько густое, что я с трудом могу сквозь него видеть, имеется. Сексуальная составляющая, есть. Неразрешённое? Блядь да, потому что ты всё ещё снаружи, а он внутри, и секса не происходит, чтобы его разрешить! Разве что, если ты не кончил в штаны, – Кейт прищурилась и наклонила голову на бок. Стайлз чувствовал себя облапанным, когда она уставилась на его пах. – Отсюда не видно из-за света. Подойди ближе.

– Чувство, будто меня облапали.

– Такой нежный цветочек. Я ранила твои маленькие чувства? Мне _так_ жаль, что тебе сегодня ночью ничего не перепадёт. Даже когда я выбрала самого красивого попутчика из всех возможных!

Ага, Стайлз определённо слышал смех Питера.

– Как скажешь, принцесса. Я определённо расскажу твоему отцу о твоей распущенности.

– И он отправит людей, чтобы убить тебя, ведь это ты меня испортил.

С Джерарда станется.

Ещё, испортил _Кейт_?

– Ты разве не должна уже спать? – спросил Стайлз, немного отчаявшись.

Кейт дьявольски усмехнулась, определённо зная, что этот раунд остался за ней, и снова закрыла занавески. Стайлз опустил голову. Ему нужно было выпить, или хорошо проспаться.

Что же, идею изучить эти книжки Дитона пришлось немного отложить.

Может быть, завтра ночью.

Стайлз не особо уверен, что руки до этого дойдут.

***

Рано утром они выехали из мотеля, и остановились на ближайшей заправке, чтобы позавтракать и заправить бензобак. Стайлз пил самый отвратительный кофе, который ему приходилось пробовать – включая тот раз, когда Лидия “случайно” подмешала кое-какие химикаты в воду – и изучал карту.

– Мы уезжаем из Аризоны? – спросила Кейт, откусывая кусок от бутерброда. Стайлз пожал плечами.

– Думаю, да. Хочу оказаться как можно дальше от твоей семьи, без обид. Я всё ещё не уверен, что твой отец не подошлёт за мной убийц.

Питер наклонил голову.

– Между вами что-то случилось? Мне казалось, ты сказал...

– Ага, типа усыновили. Ну или, скорее, взяли жалким слугой сильных и могущественных. Я этого определённо не выбирал.

– Я его заставила, – радостно сказала Кейт, её рука медленно тянулась к кофе Стайлза, который он ей не дал купить. Он не хотел, чтобы она бегала по потолку в машине, и он не _собирался_ слушать её бесконечную болтовню. Не то чтобы он знал, какая она после кофе, но рисковать не хотелось. – У меня закончились личные наставники, и я решила, что Стайлз станет новым. Так что, сейчас я какое-то время буду учиться в дороге, он может меня отвезти в интересные места!

Стайлз выпил остатки кофе одним глотком и усмехнулся на возмущённое выражение лица Кейт.

– Она ужасна, и не позволяй ей убедить тебя в обратном. Она проведёт тебя только так.

– Думаю, я в безопасности, – Питер фыркнул. – Адвокаты проводят людей за деньги.

– Это вызов? – спросила Кейт, наклоняясь через стол. Питер оскалился. Стайлз приоткрыл рот от настолько откровенно волчьего жеста, но Кейт только рассмеялась. Она вообще ничего не знала что ли? Или ей просто было всё равно?

– Думаю, я справлюсь.

– Что же, значит договорились!

– Не в машине! – вскрикнул Стайлз, привлекая их внимание. – Решайте это где угодно, кроме машины! – он замер, затем перефразировал. Решайте там, где мне не придётся платить за ущерб.

Кейт закатила глаза. Грубо.

– Скучный же он, да?

– Ужасно унылый, – кивнул Питер, театрально вздыхая. Он указал на свою одежду, которая снова демонстрировала неприличное количество груди. – И только я подумал, что от меня у него в коленях слабеет. Увы, такому не бывать.

– Он может быть немного медленным в начале, – указала Кейт и усмехнулась. – Уверена, мы с этим разберёмся.

Питер показательно поклонился.

– Что же, спасибо за кредит доверия. Мне стоит направить все свои усилия на поддержание вашей в меня веры.

– Вы ведь знаете, что я вас слышу, да? – сухо спросил Стайлз. – Он оттолкнул руку Питера, когда та оказалась достаточно близко, чтобы иметь возможность украсть его маффин. Это его завтрак, чёрт возьми.

– Что же нам теперь делать? Теперь он знает о наших бесчестных планах! – Питер драматично вздохнул. Кейт захихикала в кулак, глаза горели весёлыми искорками. Стайлз вздохнул и покачал головой.

– И почему это я здесь взрослый? – он простонал и собрал карту. Ему бы хотелось добраться до Техаса, или, может даже Оклахомы, до заката.

– Ты, стоп, ты ведь старший из нас? – Кейт моргнула и повернулась к Питеру. – Сколько тебе лет? – спросила она.

– Двадцать один, – легко ответил он. Она триумфально посмотрела на Стайлза.

– Ты _правда_ старик.

– Двадцать три это не старый! – опратестовал он.

– Не волнуйся, – сказал Питер и сочувственно похлопал Стайлза, наклонив к нему голову. Снова метит, Стайлз вздохнул. – У мужчин постарше есть определённое очарование, верно?

“Ну, у тебя был,” – подумал Стайлз и покраснел.

– Не старый я, – грубо сказал он, пытаясь скрыть раскрасневшиеся щёки, ускорив шаг.

Кейт смеялась позади него. Он вполне уверен, что услышал смешок Питера.

Угх.

Ему стоило просто бросить их на заправке и уехать из страны. Одному. На эти выходные.

Они забрались в машину, и Стайлз с удивлением обнаружил себя единственным пассажиром на передних сидениях. Питер автоматически забрался назад, и Кейт залезла следом, чтобы послушать ещё историй про университет. Стайлз быстро завёл машину, прежде чем хоть кто-то из них мог передумать и пересесть к нему.

Он мог управлять радио! Ещё, один здесь, на вершине, такой хороший вид.

Хотя, ура, музыка девяностых. Ох, прекрасно. А “спайс гёрлз” уже появились? Было бы круто врубить “Wannabe” на полную громкость, чтобы они пострадали. Гугл бы помог. И вообще технологии. Стайлз покосился на свой телефон, которому место в музее. Хотелось плакать.

Его боль никто не понимал!

Он краем уха слушал разговор Питера и Кейт, больше занятый вождением. Это казалось… странным, видеть, как эти двое ладили друг с другом. Это был созданный в аду союз или вроде того. Прям можно было увидеть, как эти двое захватывали мир вместе, ну или, по крайней мере, превращали жизнь Стайлза в ад.

– И потом я сказала Джастину, что, нет, я не собиралась следовать его инструкциям, потому что “сломаю ноготь”. Вы бы видели его лицо! Он бросил на следующий день. Очевидно, две недели с “испорченной маленькой девочкой” оказались перебором. Конечно, когда он пожаловался моему отцу, но не смог ничего доказать, и стал посмешищем, вплоть до того, как запросил очередную долгосрочную миссию! И так я потеряла своего второго наставника.

– ...физкультура, я так понимаю?

– Ага. Что забавно, все знают, что у меня вообще нет сложностей с бегом по пересечённой местности, типа лесов и всё такое. Какое-то время этого парня не было, он хотел показать себя, так что стать мачо в глазах у всех, ну, точнее, попытался.

– Один из наиболее раздражающих членов братства был таким. Мы называли его “хуёчек” за глаза.

Стайлз услышал смех Кейт.

– Того, кто был до Стайлза, звали Ричард. Мы назвали его Дик. Типа, он так сильно раздражал, что вообще…

Стайлз нахмурился. Что-то было… не так.

Ему вроде как казалось, что их преследовали. Или сталкерели. Или наблюдали за ними. Или _что-то_.

Но, не считая искорки, он целиком и полностью был человеком без сверхъестественных чувств. Он взглянул в зеркало, но Питер, судя по всему, ничего не заметил. Стайлз сомневался, что такое могло бы случиться, но только вот он использовал руны, чтобы спрятать в багажнике рябину и аконит. Для этого Стайлз выбрал те, что путали чувства людей. Может быть, их близость могла повлиять на всю машину?

Или, может, он притворялся, тоже вполне возможно. Стайлз в способностях Питера не сомневался, и правильно делал. Хотя метил он ну охуеть как очевидно.

Питер встретился с ним взглядом и, вау, повеяло жаром.

В машине внезапно стало жарко.

Стайлз вдруг забыл, что он делал, и просто сфокусировался на дороге. Он всегда как-то странно влюблялся. Ну, находил кого-то привлекательным. Ладно, влечение было уже на месте. Странно, что это был _Питер_. Типа, тот же стрёмный маньяк Питер, который его пугал годами.

Тот же Питер, который подкатил к нему прошлой ночью, и заставил Стайлза вновь обрести моральные устои, если даже на секунду.

Тот же Питер, который умер ради него.

Тот же Питер, который сейчас моложе на двадцать три года, и горяч, так что будущий он просто мерк. Только вот, он был _абсолютно таким же_ , разве что не сломанным и не простая тень чего-то… такого.

Это очень сбивало с толка, и Стайлзу нужно было взять себя в руки, и _разобраться в себе_.

Блядь.

– И затем я поднял его, и клянусь, вонь была _невыносимой_. Мне хотелось свернуться калачиком и никогда больше не выходить к людям.

– Да не могло быть всё настолько плохо!

– Ты когда-нибудь чувствовала смесь запахов пива, блевотины и самых сильных духов, трижды накинутых на кого-то, кто три дня не принимал душ. Вот так вот оно и пахло.

– Всё ещё звучит как преувеличение.

– Послушай, Кейти...

– Ты кого это Кейти назвал?!

– У некоторых людей просто более чуткое обоняние...

– Ну не _настолько_ же!”

– Ты ведь в курсе, что он оборотень?

В машине повисла тишина.

Никто не говорил. Даже не _дышал_.

Стайлз нахмурился и посмотрел проверить, что с этими двумя не так. Кейт шокировано уставилась сначала на Стайлза, затем на Питера. Последний тоже выглядел так, словно его только что оглушили, разве что смотрел только на Стайлза. Он попытался вспомнить, что могло такого случиться, чтобы вызвать такую реакцию. Стоп, он только что…

Ну, блядь.

По крайней мере это отвечало на некоторый вопросы, которые появились к образованию Кейт и ранее расслабленной ауре вокруг Питера возле них.

И в следующий момент на них напал вендиго.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [tumblr](http://whoishisaribi.tumblr.com/)   
>  [vk](https://vk.com/who_is_hisaribi)


End file.
